


House Divided中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Interspecies in a way?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death (canonical), Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Some role reversal later on, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the Jettwins.</p><p>    When their Decepticon coding begins to grow more active, Optimus Prime has to seek help from the last person he wants to see: the captive Decepticon leader. Megatron names the price for his cooperation, and it is nothing like Optimus expected.</p><p>    However, when an old enemy rears its head, the terms of that mutually beneficial bargain might alter significantly.</p><p>一切皆因飞行双子的问题而起。</p><p>当他们的霸天虎译码开始活跃起来时，擎天柱不得不向他最不愿意见到的人寻求帮助：被俘的霸天虎首领。而威震天为他的合作开出了出乎擎天柱预想的价码。</p><p> </p><p>然而，当昔日仇敌抬起头后，这项互利互助的交易开始变得意味深长起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your authorization!!

Part I：找个好的交流伙伴可不容易

 

Chapter1:

 

一切都因飞行双子而起——或者，是由情报机构代理主管飞过山的抱怨。

 

“我这里有数百份发现霸天虎行踪的报告。”他在议会会议上开了口，“百分之七十是看到那两个混蛋在天上到处飞，百分之二十是市民们过于活跃的臆想，百分之十是擎天柱和他的飞行背包。”

 

擎天柱听到这个概念后扭动了一下，试图控制他的尴尬：为了得到议会决策层的认真对待他得表现出信心与克制。他从未参加过一个如此高阶层的会议，但作为一名塞伯坦的英雄，他在回归后被邀请参加所有的会议。

 

代理司令官（火种源在上，到底有多少人的职位面前有着代理二字，一场失败的霸天虎活动之后究竟给他们带来了多大损失！）只是冷笑着抬起他令人印象深刻的下巴。

 

“这只能说明人民充分意识到了霸天虎的危险。飞过山，你继续整理那些报告。”

 

“长官。”迷你机体低着头，不满地看着代理司令官，他的角与坚定的语调使他看起来就像是地球动物中的一头年轻公牛。“我从不欺骗您：情报机关已经处在极为混乱的地步，背叛者长臂—震荡波—在逃离前从我们的数据库里删除了尽可能多的信息，我们还在致力于让文件和这些事情最少先回归正轨。大量的报告只会让事情变得更糟糕，我们还得调查其中的每一份报告——由于您的命令，长官。”

 

“好吧，那你就继续这么做，飞过山！”御天敌开始恼怒起来。

 

“我们没有足够的人手给予每个任务足够的注意！我的助理都快被大量无用的书面工作和毫无价值的报告埋没了！”飞过山的脾气和御天敌一样糟糕，而擎天柱觉得是时候该阻止这场迫在眉睫的口角了。

 

“人民对此十分害怕。”他开口，尽可能地使自己平静下来，“或许我们应该停止播放那个宣传影片，御天敌，长官。”他加上了后缀，清楚地了解他的朋友是多么喜欢被这样称呼，“这能使民众稍微冷静一点，不会再把汽车人飞行单位当成霸天虎。”

 

“当然不行！”即使对擎天柱的恭维话感到十分满意，御天敌依旧眯起了他的光镜，“民众得充分意识到这些危险并且时刻准备为汽车人事业做贡献！宣传影片就是个很好的警告。”

 

擎天柱尽力不使自己的嘴唇因为厌恶而扭曲，他同意救护车的话：比起一个让平民提高警惕的警告，御天敌的做法更像是在散播恐惧。但当着代理司令官的面说出这些话是不明智的，他可能会被认为既幼稚又不听从命令，年轻的领袖可不笨，他知道什么时候该说些什么。

 

“尽管如此，你也不能忽视你正在削弱我们受损的情报部门的事实。”钛师傅坐在自己的位子上开口，“在战争时期这会使我们陷入极大的危险中。”

 

“好了！那么我会禁止所有的飞行许可除非那是军方的活动！”

 

这下该轮到擎天柱对此感到震惊了。

 

“训练和磨练飞行技能怎么办？”

 

“用虚拟模拟器。”御天敌厉声说道，显然他对这场辩论感到了不耐烦，“双子们很擅长这个，你该让他们好好给你上一课，擎天柱。”而擎天柱对模拟器“十分擅长”的事实被代理司令官全盘忽视。

 

就此这次争吵落下了帷幕，而御天敌的命令被加入了法律。

 

***

 

头两周看起来什么都没变——除了有关霸天虎活动的报告正在逐渐减少，而飞过山终于能够把注意力集中在更重要的事情上。但擎天柱开始注意到了一些事——微不足道的小事，尽管如此这依旧使他担心。

 

双子开始变得焦躁不安，一改曾经的无忧无虑与欢快，他们表现得一天比一天凝重，神色就像是看见了外星人。他们在通向巨无霸福特的走廊与大厅里来回走动，很少互相开玩笑，即使有也缺少了往日的活力。双子甚至都很少参加虚拟战斗互相对抗，虽然他们事实上有在打斗，但这些打斗变得越来越充满敌意。

 

擎天柱的耐心被一点点消磨干净，直到有一天他不得不把还在发出嘶嘶嘘声的双子从一名被他们拳打脚踢的士兵身旁拉开。

 

“你们是怎么一回事！”擎天柱大吼，抓住他们俩的领子，“这是一名汽车人，一个朋友！”

 

“他先挑事的！”天火大声叫喊，在他的束缚下不安分地扭动身体，试图踢踹他的膝盖。

 

“就是！他叫我们霸天虎渣滓！那我们就告诉他什么叫做霸天虎渣滓！”天暴附和着，紧紧抓住擎天柱的手。

 

“即使他这么说了，这也不是你们打伤友军的理由！”擎天柱皱起眉头，来回扫视着双子，“御天敌会对此怎么想？你们在用自己的行动给他丢脸！”

 

令人震惊的是，这竟然得到了显著的效果：双子停止了挣扎并惊恐地互相看了一眼。擎天柱不明白为什么，但是虽然爱干傻事，他们依旧将御天敌放在了一个极为崇敬的地位。

 

“噢……”

 

“我们并不想这样。”

 

“你……不会告诉长官这件事吧？”

 

擎天柱怒视着两人一会，随后摇了摇头。

 

“我必须通知他这件事情，但是我接下来怎么做全都取决于你们的表现。回到你们自己的岗位上，我把这个士兵送去医务室后会来找你们……我们得好好谈谈。”

 

***

 

“好了。”擎天柱坐在一张充电床上，双子坐在第二张上，起码他们看起来十分内疚，“现在是时候谈论一下你们最近的表现了，我注意到改变是怎么发生的。如果有什么事情烦恼或影响到你们的话，现在你们该解释清楚，我们不能传出精英卫队的军官殴打汽车人的消息。”

 

双子又互相看了一眼，像是在评判擎天柱是否是个值得信任的人选，接着他们开了口：

 

“好吧，长官，你瞧……”

 

“我们就是感到很奇怪……”

 

“就像是…胸口有个洞……”

 

“感觉很疼，但不是真正意义上的疼痛。”

 

“我们不知道是怎么了，没有任何外伤，我们检查过了。”

 

擎天柱紧紧皱起眉。

 

“你们觉得疼，但你们不去看医生？”

 

双子一齐耸了耸肩膀。

 

“没有伤口。”天火补充说明。

 

“这没关系。”擎天柱叹了口气，他习惯于对付不成熟或是没有自信的队友，但这并不代表他不会对此感到疲惫，“我们现在就得去见救护车。”

 

***

 

擎天柱在大力金刚那儿找到了悠闲的医官救护车，或许领袖该把双子带到精英卫队的医官那里去——他们的医院有着完善的设备——但是出于一些理由擎天柱想从他真正信任的人那里得到些建议。并不是说他不相信精英卫队的医生……好吧，这只是一个无意识的决定，他并不是非要解释自己的每一个举动。

 

“我只能说，”救护车在结束了诊断并领着无聊的双子出去玩后宣称，“身体方面他们很健康，我没有找到任何东西能引起他们所说的症状。但是……”

 

“但是？”擎天柱敦促道，对停顿感到十分不安。

 

“他们的霸天虎译码看起来变得更活跃了。”救护车直直地看向擎天柱的光镜，其中包含的言外之意模糊隐晦。

 

“他们是汽车人。”

 

“是没错，他们有着汽车人的火种，但是他们体内大量的译码都来自霸天虎，并且现在变得异常活跃。我不是一个研究霸天虎的生物学专家，所以没法告诉你更多的细节了。你得去咨询一个真正的霸天虎，或是那些一开始就把这些编码植入他们体内的科学部门职工。”

 

擎天柱看向围绕着大力金刚的地面监控，双子正在大力金刚的双手间跳来跳去，假装正在逃离他的掌控。巨大的飞船变体任由他们玩耍，发出低沉的隆隆声响。

 

“虽然我建议你向科学部门保密。”救护车补充道，擎天柱迷惑不解地转过身，“为什么？”

 

年老的医官移开了自己的视线。

 

“有时候我会有这样一种感觉，感知器除了自己的情感还移除了自己的伦理模块，我读过创造出飞行汽车人的那些资料。”他在监控屏幕前做了个含糊不清的手势，“天火和天暴曾经是在一场事故中受了重伤的精炼厂工人，他们被选中参加这项危险又不可靠的实验是因为他们是可以被随意抛弃的，没人去询问他俩的意愿。我担心的是在将他们当做威胁并摧毁前不会有人再三思考，而我坚信活跃的霸天虎基因绝对能算得上是一项威胁。”

 

“你认为他们会被……销毁？”擎天柱闭上了光镜一小会，“不，我不相信。他们是汽车人，他们基本上就像是新生火种！看看他们，救护车！你认为他们对你来说就像是邪恶的军品吗？”

 

“不。”医官摇了摇头，“但对其他人来说可能是。”

 

把我们叫做霸天虎渣滓，天火的声音在擎天柱的耳畔回响。

 

“你最好对此保密。”救护车收拾好自己的工具说，“并且对那些孩子们留个心眼，别太担心了。”老医生拍了拍他的肩膀并给予了一个微笑，“我们会解决这件事情的。”

 

***

 

但擎天柱并没有因此而停止自己的担忧，每当他看着双子时，与救护车交谈的片段总是浮现在脑海中。他们的表现并没有很大的改变，如果有，这只会变得更糟糕。双子变得越来越暴躁不安，原本普通轻松的自夸与恶作剧变得不那么无害，士兵们对于两人的抱怨已经传到了御天敌的耳中，而唯一值得庆幸的就是御天敌只是挥手赶走了双子……目前而言。

 

飞行双子并不是他的下属，并且擎天柱并不是十分了解他们……但他不能放任他的汽车人朋友们处在危险中，他已经让这种事情发生过一次了，他得保证不会再发生第二次。

 

但是他又能做些什么呢？领袖选择留意救护车关于提防科研部门的警告，然而，他依旧需要能帮助他了解双子哪里出了错的资料。唯一的方法就是前往政府部门，或者……

 

你得去咨询一个真正的霸天虎，救护车的声音咕哝着。

 

不，不，这不可能。但是越是试图驱赶这些想法，它们听起来越是合理。说真的，为什么不这么做呢？他们抓到过霸天虎俘虏，而擎天柱作为一名领袖，当然能被批准去与他们谈话，如果他们打算和他说些什么的话。人们比起背叛的炉渣工人更愿意相信擎天柱，而他的需求正变得越来越迫切……

 

所以，他该去问谁？

 

红蜘蛛克隆体立即被丢出了考虑范围，擎天柱所读到的审讯报告证明他们对如何做一个塞伯坦人知之甚少，更别说当一个霸天虎。闪电说的任何事情都不能相信，有着三个随意切换的人格他是所有汽车人审讯官的噩梦。每当他们开始从冷静者那里得到一些信息的时候他转变成了激进者，而当激进者暴怒发作到足以抖露些情报时，闪电的迷乱性格便会出来悬崖勒马，将所有可能的信息付之一炬。

 

接着是三个最有价值的战俘：威震天，震荡波——双面间谍曾以撑天臂，汽车人情报机关头目的名号招摇过市，还有螺母——诱击的伴侣，在威震天缺席时掌管霸天虎的武装部队。

 

螺母毫无用处，他就是一个忠诚的狂热分子，除了那“铁血与辉煌”的伟大首领外什么也不会说。震荡波与他一样忠心，但是用了截然不同的方式表现出来：他保持安静，任何试图让他开口的尝试都以失败告终。擎天柱怀疑他的转变是为了自己的利益，另一方面，他不太愿意与把通天晓打入昏迷状态的人见面。

 

这让擎天柱只剩下了唯一一个选择，一个他无论如何也不想见到的人选，——但是看起来他只得接受。

 

因此在准备出发的前一天晚上他变为车载模式并开往卡隆，他们那最高安全级别监狱的所在地。

 

***

 

实际上擎天柱曾经来过卡隆两次，一次是学校的旅行，另一次是在军校时代中用于增长见识的远足。他们参观了军事博物馆并且听了一场关于霸天虎的城市规划与防御工事的讲座，在擎天柱的记忆里卡隆是个黑暗，阴郁，有着大量笨重建筑物，令人不舒服的荒诞大厅与尖形装饰物的地方。作为塞伯坦勇士竞赛而存在的辉煌首都如今依旧躺在废墟之中，汽车人从不居住在此地，他们只是把碎石瓦砾从街道上清理出去，这里唯一有人居住的地方就是博物馆和铁甲龙监狱。

 

如今，在战场上与霸天虎交战许久后，擎天柱相信自己对这座城市有了一些了解。这里的建筑物看起来硕大无比，这并不只是为了课税：它们被建造用于比汽车人更大的机体，尖峰与尖塔酷似一些霸天虎拥有的毒牙与利爪。但最击中擎天柱心头的是这里的荒凉。曾经他总是无意识地认为霸天虎与死亡相伴而生，他们是老师在班级里用来吓唬汽车人幼生体的怪物，因此空旷的街道与充斥着尘土的空气看起来与他们十分匹配。但现在擎天柱知道虎子们并没有什么超能力或是异乎寻常的畸形：他们只是一支敌军，仅此而已。即使他们在这个地方居住了很长一段时间，现在的卡隆也只不过是一座不适合居住的空城罢了。

 

铁甲龙监狱在战争中曾经是一座要塞，但是现在它的铜墙铁壁与周围的壕沟被用来对抗它的前任主人。过了桥后擎天柱转换为人型模式，走上直通主大厅的阶梯。

 

监狱的守门人前来迎接他，他接到了领袖前来的通知并且对于见到民族英雄而感到兴奋不已。擎天柱被由四个武装守卫组成的小队护卫着前进。

 

“设施本身由迷你金刚运营。”守卫一边带着擎天柱前往监禁区一边解释，“我们汽车人在这里监视犯人并管理他们，但内部的所有事务都是这些小混蛋在管理。显然，他们简单的处理器证明他们只会无用地躺在那里或者受贿赂，而我就是来提醒他们这个的：当他们专注于手头的任务时就该死的停不下来。因此在他们的密切关注下这里还没有发生过任何一起越狱事件！”他骄傲地如此宣称仿佛这是他一个人的功劳。

 

他在写着“401-500号监狱”的门前停了下来。

 

“我们到了。”在安全系统扫描到了他们的能量信号后守卫笑了起来，“它会让你通过的，但是我们得呆在这里——除非不得已我们无权进入这里。我把守卫留在这里以防万一，祝你好运！”

 

“谢谢。”年轻的领袖心不在焉地点头后进入了监禁区，沉重的大门在他身后轰然合上。

 

他停下来就像莎莉所说的一样做了个深呼吸。他已经没有回头路可走，他得表现得自制，冷静，泰然自若。他需要一些信息并且他会得到所需的那些。

 

细碎的声响自下方传来，擎天柱低下头，和一个极小的机器人对上了视线——很显然这是他的新向导：矮小，滚圆，有着亮橘色的图层，没有面孔的头部上方圆溜溜的小眼睛正盯着他。

 

“嗯…你好。”擎天柱扯出了一个紧张的微笑，“我是擎天柱，你应该接到我到这里的通知了，我前来审问霸天虎的首领，威震天。”

 

﹛我已获知。﹜迷你金刚用二进制回答，﹛我是突击手，通讯代表，目的：向你下达指示。﹜

 

当擎天柱在听着的时候，他忍不住打量起突击手，希望他的好奇没有表露得那么明显——即使就是如此。迷你金刚可能根本不在乎，没人知道这些小小的生物究竟是什么，他们的起源来自塞伯坦的两颗卫星之一，而他们的火种既不是汽车人，也不是霸天虎。在大战的最后阶段，一小部分迷你金刚站在了汽车人的阵营中，并证明了即使他们的体型微小，他们也能十分有用（例如，擎天柱完全肯定突击手能依靠自己打败他以防万一）。迷你金刚使用二进制交流，他们匮乏的情感表达使得许多汽车人几乎为此发疯，然而这种平淡与严谨让他们在监狱中如鱼得水：他们不会听信犯人的承诺或是指示，也聪明地足以叫停任何可疑活动。

 

迷你金刚的长篇大论终于结束了，他让擎天柱走下通道站在标记着“456号监狱”的门口。

 

“谢谢你的帮助，突击手。”擎天柱点了点头，“现在，我希望能有点私人空间，关掉摄像头，录音装置和所有监控设备。”他一点也不希望有其他人听到飞行双子的问题。

 

突击手发出了嘟嘟的声响，似乎在评估擎天柱是否可信。但幸运的是，他最终妥协了。

 

﹛要求获准，擎天柱。﹜

 

“谢谢。”汽车人回复道，在突击手离开并在他身后关上门后不由自主地放松下来。即使他不太愿意承认，但是突击手的确令他感到紧张。在走进通道之前，擎天柱挪至门边的控制面板，摄像头拍下了监狱中拘禁的犯人。

 

他注意到的第一件事就是牢房竟如此小，擎天柱曾经去过汽车人的监狱，就算知道根据议会的政策牢房必须小到不足以其中的犯人变形，他也没法肯定地猜测它实际是什么样子的。在那里霸天虎只能够勉强站立或者转身，内部唯一匹配的家具只有窄到仅供坐下的简单长凳，没有任何空间足以他们睡下。

 

霸天虎们的伤口并没有被修复——这点擎天柱也知道，但是知道和实际看到完全是两码事。威震天看起来尤为糟糕，就他与擎天柱在地球上的最后一战而言这并不过分，但令人惊讶的是除了在地球上救护车所做的基本急救外，他看起来没有得到任何的医疗救护。大块的装甲依旧不知所踪，更不用说胸口那条又长又深的伤口使内部精细的电路暴露在外，但这是合乎逻辑的：救治最凶恶的罪犯并让他重新恢复健康与强大的行为是愚蠢至极的，难道不是吗？

 

三个霸天虎都警惕起来，显然他们听到了有人进来。螺母和震荡波的目光集中在他们视力所能及的走道上，威震天则凝视着监控摄像头。

 

擎天柱控制住不由自主的颤抖，抬起手在控制面板上将螺母和震荡波的监狱由阻隔力场变为全封闭模式，沉重的声音响起——耐激光阻隔器自监狱的顶端降下，从上而下将走道分开。擎天柱并不想让另外两个霸天虎军官听到他与他们的首领之间的谈话。

 

这位坦率而言，擎天柱也不愿意看见的人。

 

然而这和他的个人意愿无关，这关系到了他的朋友的安全，所以领袖咬紧牙关，挺直脊背坚定地站上前去。

 

“啊呀，啊呀，这不是擎天柱吗！我竟值得你如此奔波周折。”

 

“看来你记住了我的名字。”擎天柱站在破坏大帝的面前，表情严肃而又克制。

 

“当然。”威震天半阖着光镜，言语亲切，但凶狠残暴蛰伏在平易近人的表象之下，“我不会忘记你的名字，虽然这对你来说可能不是一件好事情。”

 

这绝对是一种恐吓。擎天柱抿起嘴唇，但这不是他第一次与霸天虎口头上相互进行猛烈攻击。不幸的是，年轻的领袖必须得到他的配合。

 

“我来问你一些问题。”他不露倾向地开口。

 

“浪费时间罢了，什么让你认为你能做的比你的前任更加成功呢？”

 

“因为我不会问关于你的军队内乱与安全译码一类的问题。”擎天柱环抱双臂，直直地盯着威震天的光镜，“我想问一些关于军品功能的信息。”

 

“这样你们的科研和医疗队伍就能知道我们怎样活动并且更好地重创我们？我想我还是拒绝回答。”

 

“这样我就可以帮助我的朋友解决霸天虎译码的问题。”擎天柱站得离阻隔两人的力场更近了一步，破坏大帝即使坐着并且被禁锢起来也依旧看起来高大无比，但擎天柱不再被他们巨大的体型差异所吓倒：他与威震天进行了战斗并且取得胜利。“这是一个私人要求，威震天。完全在收到的命令之外。”

 

“出了问题的是那些古怪的飞行汽车人，我猜。”威震天微微点头，思索着，“那么请告诉我，为什么我要向你或者其他敌人伸出援手呢，擎天柱？”

 

汽车人的嘴挫败地扭动。

 

“我不知道，可能为了让我提供一些医疗帮助？”说出口后这比他想象的更有攻击意味，并且看起来似乎对威震天的吸引力很大。霸天虎大笑起来，声音中充满着愉悦，当他再次看向擎天柱时，红色的光镜中闪烁着光芒。

 

“我有一个好主意，小领袖。我们来玩个游戏怎么样？我会回答你的那些问题，在不损害霸天虎事业的前提下提供尽可能多的细节。而作为那些问题的回报，”他露出了得意的笑容，“你得回答我的一个问题。”

 

擎天柱张大了嘴，但威震天在他给出愤怒的回击前扬起了带着枷锁的手。

 

“别担心，我不会去窥探一些有关军事机密的内容。那些内容是关于你的，个人问题。”

 

他目瞪口呆地盯着破坏大帝，哑然失声。

 

“为什么？你究竟为什么想要这个？”

 

“或许我想知道更多关于打败了我的人。”威震天斜靠在墙上，姿势变得更加放松，“或许我只是无聊了，在这里没有任何消遣，在守卫的监听下我没法和部下说话，与审讯官更难有一次吸引人的对话。所以你的决定呢，汽车人？成交吗？”

 

擎天柱踌躇不定，反复思考着他自己的选择。与霸天虎的首领分享私人信息的主意一点也不诱人，而他突然对威震天将要提的问题感到惊恐不安。另一方面，这着实对汽车人事业没有任何损害，并且他急需关于军品的信息……他的朋友需要他。他使威震天保持了合作，机不可失，失不再来。

 

“我不会回答令其他汽车人处于危险境地的问题。”擎天柱缓慢地说，“我会省去所有对汽车人事业至关重要的细节，如果我知道你把我们之间的对话透露给其他任何人，那么这项交易立即终止。如果你同意这些条约的话……”擎天柱停了下来，试图平复自己的油压，“那么成交。”


	2. Part I, Chapter 2

“很好，你想知道些什么？”威震天翘起腿，找了个更舒服的姿势。擎天柱觉得就这样站在霸天虎的审视下显得有些蠢，并暗下决心下次得带把椅子过来。

虽然他希望不会再有下一次。

“汽车人的飞行单位开始表现出不舒服，生理和心理两方面都有，他们形容为‘疼痛，但不是外伤’。”擎天柱厌烦这种模棱两可的措辞，“他们变得焦虑不安，脾气暴躁。医学检查没有任何问题，但是被植入体内的霸天虎基因看起来越发活跃，我们猜测这就是他们的问题来源，所以我想搞清楚到底发生了什么以及如何修好他们。”

擎天柱觉得这种匮乏的描述无法帮到威震天，但年轻的领袖对说出这种程度的信息已经感到足够内疚；霸天虎可能会利用它来设计方案对付他们，可能会欺骗擎天柱并伤害双子，可能会……  
噢，但一味沉思是毫无意义的，擎天柱已经跨出了无法回头的一步，事实上他并不是没有考虑过这种可能性。当然，威震天是不可信的，可遗憾的是擎天柱并没有其余选择。只有如此——或者坐以待毙，眼睁睁看着天火与天暴失去自我。

“嗯…”威震天轻敲自己的膝盖，沉浸在思索中，“在我做出猜测之前，告诉我：你们用植入霸天虎基因的方式创造了他们，对吗？你们以谁作为模板？”

擎天柱显得有些犹豫，但威震天打断了他的沉思。

“不用名字，型号就行。是不是搜寻者？”

“是红蜘蛛。”擎天柱疲惫地坦白。至少这看起来不像是重要信息。

“那么说是搜寻者。”威震天点头，“我必须祝贺你们的科学家：将搜寻者的飞行基因分裂出来并且植入汽车人的体内，这是一次值得赞美的手术。他们经常飞行吗？”

“双子？”擎天柱找到了一个恰当而又不会泄露任何信息的回答，“和这有关系吗？”

“因为根据你的描述，我可以猜测他们大概是得了陆地烦躁症。”看见擎天柱茫然的表情，威震天叹了口气并开始解释，“你看，霸天虎中有许多不同的种类。有重型轰炸机，比如螺母；中距离战机，就像我；接着就是搜寻者，他们被用于长距离勘探目标以及实施快速的空中打击。所有霸天虎都能飞，但是搜寻者们更像是需要飞行。在陆地上呆太久——特别是狭窄的空间——会对他们的处理器带来极大压力；刚开始他们会变得狂躁且难以控制，接着会精神错乱，产生幻觉，最后他们失去与现实的一切联系并且撞向每一堵墙，直到痛苦突破了极限，他们会把自己的火种扯出来。”威震天凝视着擎天柱瞪大的光镜，露出笑容，“大战期间，许多搜寻者宁愿自我了断，也不愿被送去汽车人的监狱。”

擎天柱埋怨着自己顺着脊柱蔓延而下的寒意，组织话语作为回击。

“那为什么对你们没有影响？你们没有这种症状吗？”

“我们也有，只是程度要轻得多。”威震天耸耸肩，“这就像是抓不到的瘙痒，但你得学会与它共存。对于你那混种同事，治疗的方法很简单：让他们经常飞行，那就行了。”

“好吧……听起来挺简单。”擎天柱咕囔着。不过这一点都不简单，在御天敌的命令下所有飞行单位除了作战时期一律不得飞行。不过他不会把这件事告诉威震天。

“总之，如果你问完了，是时候到我收取报酬了。”

擎天柱猛地抬起头。哦，对了，报酬。他们做了个交易，现在是时候到他来回答威震天的询问了。他无法溜走因为他定下过约定，也因为以后他可能还需要威震天的建议，前提是它确实有用。

“好吧。”擎天柱咬紧牙关咕哝着，“你想问些什么？提醒你，我可不是个对其他人感兴趣的人。”

“这由我自己判断。”威震天厉声说道，擎天柱惊讶于他语气中的严肃……并对此感到一丝感激。等等，这是从哪来的？

“那么告诉我，擎天柱……”威震天缓慢清晰地念出他的名字，就如同在舌尖咀嚼品尝每一个音节。这再次使擎天柱的伺服系统震颤不已。在另一方面，他的火种因讨厌的满足感而感到温暖：至少现  
在霸天虎的首领不再嘲笑他为“小汽车人”了。“根据你在战斗中的表现，你有在汽车人军校训练的经验，但你却带领了一队维修工。这是怎么回事？”

“我被军校除名了。”

擎天柱敢肯定威震天的下一个问题是为什么，而他对此不知所措。他没有任何准备，他无法在回答这个问题时不说谎，起码不是现在，不是以这种形式。这件事太过隐秘了，充斥着左右不定的感情与疼痛的回忆以至于他无法将它在敌人面前全盘翻出。但是，令擎天柱惊讶的是威震天并没有继续追问，而是问了个完全不同的问题：

“一开始你为什么会选择军事生涯？”

擎天柱几乎被潮水般涌来的安心感淹没。实际上，在与一个战犯的对话中不止一次，而是两次觉得感激大概是出了问题。

“在学校里历史是我最喜欢的科目，特别是关于那场大战的历史。”沉浸在愉快的回忆中，擎天柱不由自主地露出笑容，“我过去时常把所有空闲时间花在阅读相关书籍与电影，并且想象着自己能够跟上伟大的汽车人英雄的脚步。没错，我想我渴望当一个英雄。”他轻声补充，通天晓的话语（“你不适合成为一名英雄。”）回荡在音频接收器中。通天晓是对的，比起幼生体的痴心妄想英雄行为意味着更多。

“为了荣誉？”威震天轻柔的嗓音让擎天柱从思考中恢复过来。

“我想帮助别人！”他争辩道，但很快降下了语调，“好吧……也有荣誉。”他必须承认。“当然，我曾经幻想过有一天能站在满是祝贺的人群前，通天晓表扬我并且称我为塞伯坦的拯救者，但谁没有过？”

“而现在你赢得了那种荣耀。”威震天红色的光镜紧紧盯着他，一眨不眨，“你满意吗？”

“我……”擎天柱挪动身体，“我很高兴我们设法阻止了危机，也很高兴最终击败了你。但这与满足感和个人胜利无关，我们失去了一个朋友。”他厉声回答，对上了霸天虎凝视的目光，“警车死了，因为他我们才能活下来。他才是真正的英雄，而不是我。人们应该为他欢呼，但是无论多少庆祝也不能将他带回我们身边。”

并且他的离去都是你的错，擎天柱想要咆哮，但最终忍了回去。责备此时与称赞一样毫无意义，充满着苦涩。

“那什么才算得上是英雄？怎么成为一名英雄？”

这种感觉很奇怪——没有愤怒或是孤注一掷地看向敌人的光镜，但是在冷静过后，那种感觉又再次充斥了擎天柱的身体——就如同警车虚幻的手臂将他拉入一个安慰的拥抱。

“英雄牺牲小我——自身的一部分或是火种——去帮助他人。一名真正的英雄履行自己的职责不求任何回报。”

***

擎天柱无法确定威震天的提议，而他比预想中还要快地有了一次验证它们的机会。巨无霸福特的训练机组随着厚厚的浓烟与御天敌的咆哮找到了他。

“你们把虚拟模拟器烧坏了！？又一次！？你们知不知道那机器多贵！？”

天火和天暴，他们向来十分听从御天敌的命令，这次甚至没有装作十分内疚。

“不是我们的错。”天暴大声嚷嚷，扭过头。

“它令人感到恼火。”天火骄傲地补充，双手叉腰。

御天敌看起来像是要炸掉一个衬垫，擎天柱急忙上前调停。

“或许让他们在真实环境下训练会便宜一点？”他提出建议，有些不敢相信自己的幸运，“只要不在平民区就行。”

“或者我应该让他们像放肆的锈桶一样被惩罚！”御天敌大喊着，准备将他的怒火转移到擎天柱的身上，“或者像不守规矩的幼生体一样被圈管起来！”

哦不，这可不是个好迹象。

“那他们就会继续惹怒你？你是‘指挥官’，御天敌。”擎天柱说道，处于交际利益将“代理”二字省去，“除了两个精英卫队的士兵你还有更多事情需要去操心；你要管理整个塞伯坦！让我来处理他们。”  
擎天柱当了那么多年御天敌的老朋友可不是白当的；他十分了解其他人的敏感点。和预想的一样，他的脸在提到他所关心的称号时咧开一个笑容——却不是擎天柱的关注点。

“好吧，你可以处理他们。习惯和不听话的炉渣共事了，是吗，擎天柱？”御天敌用手肘推挤他并向他使眼色。放在平常擎天柱会开始护着并为自己的队友们反击，但现在可不是和御天敌吵架的好时机。

擎天柱转向双子，他们所表现出的漠不关心几乎使领袖笑出声。管他是不是霸天虎基因，他们看起来和普通的幼生体没什么两样。

“你们都听见指挥官的命令了。”擎天柱开口，向他们微笑，“跟着我；我们要去飞行了。”

***

威震天的建议真的起作用了：当擎天柱谨慎地询问两人最近几天的感受时，他们的回答都是兴高采烈的“很好”，以及两个相同并且灿烂的笑容，少了近来变质的恶意。擎天柱情不自禁地报以微笑，即使看着天火与天暴在空中表演起各种花招时也依旧笑意不减；他们的笑容太具有感染力让擎天柱也忍不住加入了他们。

飞行使他像是中了魔法，有时他会有些害怕自己对飞行的热爱程度。飞行是霸天虎的专利；或许汽车人就该好好呆在地上。但是当他测试飞行背包并且不撞上任何东西的那一刻起，他就知道没有什么能与这种速度与自由夹杂着的美妙感觉相提并论。噢，他太了解“陆地焦躁症”了，虽然他们汽车人的天性便是生来就被剥夺飞行的权利，但也使他感到沮丧。对能够飞行的生物来说陆地焦躁症一定是痛苦难忍的……不管敌人与否，擎天柱无法否认飞行中的搜寻者就是优雅与力量的缩影；即使是红蜘蛛克隆体，御天敌所说的“便宜货”，也有着相同的野性美。

火种源在上，红蜘蛛的克隆体！

擎天柱在半空猛地停了下来，几乎要翻了个跟头。红蜘蛛的克隆体也被关进了监狱，并且是在双子被禁止飞行的很久之前。

“在陆地上呆太久——特别是狭窄的空间——会对他们的处理器带来极大压力”威震天的话语在脑海中隆隆作响，“直到痛苦突破了极限，他们会把自己的火种扯出来。”

管道内的能量液变得冰冷，擎天柱俯冲下去，在几分钟内收拾好自己的飞行背包，冲向政府的科研大楼，他们研究克隆工程的中心。

***

“克隆体？”感知器缺乏感情的单调声音在冷清且毫无温度可言的实验室中响起，使问题变得更加严厉冷漠，“不幸的是，由于我们的实验对象表现出增长的暴力行为，我们不得不中止观察。攻击的目标既针对外界也包括他们自己，我们猜测这是克隆工程所带来的退化影响，你有事实论据来证明其他推测吗？”他的光镜敏锐又漠然地凝视着擎天柱，年轻的领袖忍住了自己局促不安的扭动。

“不。”他回复，希望自己的语调能更有说服力，“可他们现在在哪里？是不是……”

“他们还活着，如果这使你感兴趣的话。”感知器伸手触摸其中一个显示器，将画面切换成克隆体锁在实验台上的房间内，“为了防止他们伤害自己的系统，我们在他们的行为表现出古怪时将他们锁死下线，直到找到方法矫正他们的状态我们会让克隆体再次上线。”科学家漠然的目光聚集在擎天柱的身上，“如果你想出力的话，我们会感激你的帮助。”  
有那么一瞬间擎天柱思索着想告诉感知器他得到的信息，但是有些事阻止了他。他不想听到任何令他不自在的问题关于那些信息的来源……也有些其他的原因。出于某些原因，他对于给政府科研部门的飞行生物学供给可参考的样本保持了警惕。救护车的警告在感知器的仔细审视下浮现在脑海中，并不是擎天柱想要遮掩隐藏他的敌人……

但他的本能正尖啸着提醒他，如果警车教会了他什么——那就是相信自己的直觉。

***

遗憾的是，飞行双子的问题只是刚开始。

“他们的霸天虎基因变得越来越活泼。”救护车在进行短暂检查后解释，“它开始用以往的经验发展扩散。当然，他们的行为不再像……以前那样的‘霸天虎式’，但我没法预测未来的形势——或怎么停止它。不得不承认，我们现在需要莎莉的技能。”

擎天柱叹了口气。

“如果能有个正当的理由把双子送去地球又不被怀疑……”

救护车轻声哼笑。

“在知道御天敌有多讨厌那颗行星的前提下，我恐怕这是个更有挑战性的任务。”

二人相对无言，回忆起已经成为第二个家园的地球，和所结识的朋友们。就塞伯坦的时间量度而言他们只不过认识莎莉才一小会，但都深深地想念她。

莎莉在底特律一战获胜后跟着他们来到了塞伯坦，但是，即使小女孩想停驻并了解更多她的出生地，他们不得不把她送回去。一个有机与机械的混合体在御天敌管理的塞伯坦上是不受欢迎的，特别是考虑到他与黑寡妇十分不愉快的会面。但无论是擎天柱还是救护车，都无法鼓起勇气告诉兴奋的女孩她在第二个故乡中不被欢迎。

 

“有人得在霸天虎报仇雪恨时站出来保护地球。”擎天柱在那决定性的那天告诉莎莉，“就我们所知，一部分霸天虎仍然驻扎在地球上——比如挖地虎和女性红蜘蛛克隆体。”

“哦不，伙计们，这不公平！”莎莉握紧了她的拳头，“我才刚来这不久！我站在一颗真正的外星球上！有人仍然知道我出生的秘密！而你要告诉我让我当个好孩子然后回自己的房间？”她那汽车人般荧蓝的眼睛（或者是光学镜？）闪着微光，“你们是我的朋友。”她轻声开口，“我想要帮助你们，你们拯救了我的家园；现在是时候让我回报了。”

“噢，莎莉。”救护车向她伸出手，女孩关掉了自己的飞行背包站在他的手掌心，就如往常那样，“如果事情有那么简单……”

“还有其他一些因素。”擎天柱补充道，故意扭头没有看她。

“什么？什么因素？”在气氛变得越加令人不适时莎莉的声音听起来充满着担忧。

擎天柱看向救护车并且点了点头，感觉自己如同一个胆小鬼。

“我……读了些你的有机机械混合生物学和火种的资料。”救护车含含糊糊地说，最终将目光对上了莎莉，“即使有相当数量的有机组织，我有理由相信你有着塞伯坦人的寿命。”

“但……这很酷，不是吗？”莎莉露齿而笑，在看见她的朋友严肃的面孔时迅速褪了下去，“是吗？”

“是的。”擎天柱点头同意，“你有塞伯坦人的寿命……但是你的父亲没有。”

莎莉僵在原地。房间中的气氛太过沉重以至于救护车在再次开口前不得不咳嗽两声。

“艾萨克桑塔克是百分之百的人类。”他的话中夹杂着不寻常的温柔，“而他已经迈入了老年，这就是为什么我们建议你现在回到地球。你有将近一生来与我们共处……但和你的父亲却只有二十多年。”

这是一件残忍的事情，这真的是。但是，看着莎莉的脸庞扭曲并且分享着每一点痛苦，擎天柱却感到了如释重负……就如同已经生锈的伤口终于被清理干净。

莎莉在两天后回到了地球，大黄蜂跟着她——就他所说是“照顾她”，但擎天柱觉得这更像是莎莉去照顾大黄蜂。当他们在太空桥前告别时莎莉擦去眼泪，但当她拥抱擎天柱时他听到了女孩的低声细语：

“谢谢你。”

 

“如果你问我的话，我觉得将太空桥链接到地球有些太冒险了。”救护车粗哑的声音将擎天柱从回忆中拉了出来。“‘为了安全着想’，我的排气管啊，哈！要我说，我们那代理司令官的脑袋里有不少螺丝钉松动了。你知道他要增加军费预算的事情吗？”

“知道。”擎天柱摸了摸鼻翼，成为御天敌的朋友让恶心的尴尬感油然而生，“而现在可怜的隔板得将时间花在能量牧场上，催促人们产出更多的能量，却将少得可怜的份留给自己。”

“这简直就是替罪羊的活。”救护车生气地皱起眉头，“我不羡慕可怜的隔板，事实上我也不羡慕我们中间的任何一个。御天敌就是个在挑战原则的幼生体；他觉得在光荣与正义的包装下战争就是个好玩有趣的尝试。”

“好吧，我们确实在为正义而战。”擎天柱谨慎地说明，但救护车发出了尖锐的笑声并摇摇头。

“我经历过大战，孩子，相信我：战争中只有少得可怜的正义存在。”

***

不幸的是，在擎天柱的期盼与救护车令人沮丧的预测之间，后者最终变为了现实。当双子依旧保持着一如既往的欢快个性下，擎天柱注意到了他们是如何一天天变得越来越失常。他们就像是故意不遵守给予的每一个命令，光镜中闪烁着冷冰冰的好奇，如同在测试他们的长官。爵士，在御天敌忙碌时（几乎是所有时间）处理双子的人，在挫折中最后撒手不管。擎天柱发现自己开始向天火与天暴狂怒地大喊大叫，这让他感到有些羞耻。

他简略地猜测是否是威震天隐约地通过他的建议来影响双子，好让汽车人从内部瓦解，但很快将这个猜测置之脑后。擎天柱听从的唯一一个威震天的建议就是让他们多飞行，而在之前这没有带来任何影响。不，它唤醒了深藏在身体其他部位的霸天虎基因……使他们变得更加难管教。不管天火与天暴的表现如何，他们还是汽车人，还是朋友。他们不应该被转变成一些邪恶的霸天虎野兽……而在御天敌停止对双子装作没看见的方法之前，剩余的时间少之又少。并且知道了代理司令官的脾气以及喜欢用极端手段的嗜好后，双子不会有什么好结果。

擎天柱对他们的情况思考得越多，他就越接近一个不想尝试的结论……但是看起来他只得接受。没人会比带着狂暴的霸天虎基因的人更了解怎么处理它们了。

毕竟，第一次它管用了，不是吗？


	3. Part I, Chapter 3

擎天柱决定使用他新得的特权飞到卡隆而不是开车前往，他给所有军事单位发出了警告，但幸运的是，今天是个多云的日子。擎天柱冲上云霄，在那儿他不会被地面所看见，依靠着他的自动导航系统来防止偏离目标。

当他穿过厚厚的云层到达了万里晴空时，他几乎被主恒星的光辉所刺伤。这里的阳光总是充足并且耀眼，擎天柱沐浴在阳光中，不由自主地绽开一个笑容，即使这次旅程的理由不那么令人高兴。在空中所有的烦恼似乎都被抛在脑后，而擎天柱的心情很快好了起来。他甚至放纵自己做了一些特技动作——只是为了好玩。他再一次在心中感谢救护车，莎莉和艾萨克桑达克为他造了这个飞行背包；没有什么会比这种感觉更好，没有什么能比得上它！

他的思维飘到了被关在铁甲龙监狱的霸天虎身上，擎天柱环视四周思索着。现在的天空十分空旷，是一片充满自由的无限空间等着他去探索，但并不是永远都这样。很久以前，这里划满了朝着各个方向的飞行轨迹，塞伯坦竞赛的勇者们掌控着这片高地。再接着，在大战期间，天空对汽车人来说是一片危险的区域。

在威震天被允许接近一扇窗户的时候，他看到此情此景会怎么想？他会感到那种被描述为“瘙痒”的微弱向往吗？在他盯着监狱里那面空旷的墙壁时，他能想象到擎天柱现在所体验到的吗？

不知为何这种想法令人感到不快，擎天柱皱起眉摇摇头，将它赶出脑海；威震天不值得同情，尤其是在他做了那么多事之后。

他的飞行背包比轮子更快地将他送至卡隆，当他的导航系统嘟嘟作响时，标志着卡隆就在他的正下方，擎天柱向下俯冲，钻进了暴雨云形成的灰色迷雾中。当陆地已经近在咫尺时迷雾在他面前分开，而擎天柱看着眼前的景象倒吸了一口气。

从空中看卡隆就如同完全不同的城市，当从陆地进入霸天虎的首都时，所能看到的只有黑色的墙壁，效仿毒牙利爪的庞大锯齿状建筑物竖立着。但在上空俯视，卡隆就如同一朵地球上的花：数不清的阳台与房屋被铺开的尖刺顶端所环绕。汽车人的城市被坚固耐用的光滑屋顶所覆盖，为了在空袭下提供最大防护而设计；霸天虎的城市在陆地上坚不可摧，但对一个飞行者来说极易接近。这是完全不同的建筑风格——并不是像擎天柱所想的那样，是一座为了吓走汽车人而存在的阴森堡垒，他甚至……有着自己独特的美丽。

擎天柱在空中转了一圈，火种因学到了新东西，发现了没人记得的秘密而兴奋地跃动。然而，这并不是一趟休闲旅游，他还有要事在身。

遗憾地叹了口气，擎天柱在铁甲龙监狱的入口前降落，脱下了他的飞行背包。

“擎天柱领袖！”监狱长和上次一样出来迎接他，带着隐隐约约的低俗笑容，“我们一直在期待你的到来！又来见我们的特殊客人了，嗯？”他向擎天柱使了个眼色，“看见你从这里飞过去；可得避免让自动防卫系统打到你。”他大笑着，有些别扭地轻拍擎天柱的手臂，这才让领袖意识到这是个玩笑。“真是个不可思议的发明！谁会知道有一天汽车人也能像虎子一样飞了，嗯？你可以把飞行背包放这儿；别担心，我们什么都不会干。这是里德王的命令。”监狱长耸耸肩，他油腻的微笑从未褪下，“就是迷你金刚的领头，有时候我能发誓他在火种上是个虎子。”

短暂的恶心感冲刷着擎天柱，他强迫自己把喉间的梗塞咽回去。这一定是过度飞行的副作用。

 

和上次一样，突击手带着他来到456号监狱并且迅速离开，给予擎天柱他所要求的私人空间。他在控制面板上用熟悉的组合密码关闭了螺母和震荡波的监狱，稍稍停顿下来整理了自己的思路。

威震天已经在等着他了，自从他们上次的会面后他没有任何改变，他的姿势也几乎一模一样（虽然在这个狭窄的监狱里他没法做太多变化），而他胸口的裂缝依旧露出大量的内部电路。看到这道伤口让擎天柱感到有些内疚的刺痛，但又一次，威震天拒绝了医疗帮助修复他自己，不是吗？他更愿意丢一个令人不舒服的问题给擎天柱作为替代。

“你好，擎天柱。”破坏大帝愉快地开口，“我想你又需要咨询了？”

“你也不想浪费时间，对吧？”擎天柱不满地嘟囔，“但是没错，事实上，我需要。”

“那么我上次的提议起作用了？”

“是的。”擎天柱不太想承认他很感谢霸天虎的帮助，但是如果他需要威震天的合作，满足他的自尊心也是必需的。

“那是哪里出错了？”破坏大帝靠在墙上，环抱双臂。

擎天柱忍住一声叹息。他得说出事实，不是吗？  
“双子的霸天虎基因依旧变得越来越活跃，发展出了新的子程序并且成长得更加强壮。他们变得叛逆并且难以控制，无视命令，捉弄同僚并且公然蔑视上级，他们寻找机会搞破坏并把这叫做乐趣。我  
想知道怎么停止这一切。”

“怎么把他们变回温顺可爱的小汽车人，嗯？”威震天露出微笑。

擎天柱紧闭双唇。

“随便你怎么称呼，我只需要答案。”威震天抬起光镜，擎天柱长叹一口气，“你的报酬会根据我们的协议而定。”

等待着确认的破坏大帝点了点头。

“很好，根据你的描述，他们并没有什么问题：如你所说，他们的基因只是简单地被唤醒了。基本上，他们的表现看起来就像普通的霸天虎幼生体，毫无疑问就和你们的宣传录像告诉你的一样。”他讽刺地轻笑，“我们军品天生就既好斗又自负，这两人为了在等级制度中建立一席之地而在试探你和周围的人，你要做的就是告诉他们自己的地位。”

“这听起来……有点残酷。”擎天柱无意识地挪动自己的脚，御天敌对他的那句“搞清楚他的地位”依旧记忆犹新。

威震天耸耸肩。

“这很合理。他们已经不再是汽车人了，擎天柱；他们不会听从不尊敬的人的命令，在成年的霸天虎和别人一样明智时，年轻的只遵从武力。如果你不维护自己的统治权，他们就会。如果你想让他们混杂在汽车人当中，你要做的就是控制他们。”

“好吧。”擎天柱揉了揉太阳穴，放弃挣扎，“我该怎么……像你所说的‘维护统治权’？”

“很简单：打倒他们。”

“什么？！”领袖的力场充满了恼火。

“打倒他们。”威震天冷静地复述。

“我……我不会去攻击我的下属，我的朋友！这可不是汽车人的解决方式。”

“他们不是汽车人了。”

“和这没关系。”擎天柱摇摇头，“我不会攻击他们。给我点温和的措施。”

威震天盯着他看了一会，神色捉摸不定，但擎天柱没有后退。

“好吧，那么。”破坏大帝的嘴角抽动，“你有飞行背包，对吧？试着和他们训练，在格斗中挑战他们，最好是在空中，然后取胜。在这之后他们就会把你当做导师，如果他们又惹了麻烦，小小地提醒他们谁才是这里的领头者；既然你喜欢不带暴力的方法，那就对他们上幼生体机闸，可能会起作用。”

“幼生体机闸？”

“把你的手放在他们的后颈上按压静止中枢……好吧，因为他们的主体结构还是汽车人，所以你们那双子可能还没试过这个。但动作是被刻印在基因中的，所以他们会认可这个的。”

“所以……我到底要按哪里？”擎天柱不太想承认自己的迷惑，但看起来他没有选择。他简单回忆了一下军校生活，疑惑为什么他们从没有学习到如此至关重要的信息。

“如果你愿意的话，我可以示范给你看。”

擎天柱几乎被他的话哽住。

“什——什么？！”

威震天注视着他，红色的光镜饶有兴致地闪烁，擎天柱立即使自己冷静下来。

“你不准碰我。”

“为什么不？我现在被平衡手铐锁着；我基本没法移动，更别说伤害谁。”威震天举起手作证，这些手铐没有让他进入完全的锁定状态，但能减缓引擎的功能；用绳子系着的宽大箍带环绕住破坏大帝的  
手腕，和标准模型比起来多留了一些空间，绳子用粗大的铁链黏在威震天头顶的墙上，能把霸天虎的手拉到墙上以防有人想进入监狱。而手铐表面闪过的蓝色电弧表明了它们能有破坏性的作用。

“如果我想做点什么的话你可以随时电击我。”威震天注意到了擎天柱视线盯着的地方，咧嘴一笑，露出了尖利的牙齿，“难道你害怕我？”

一阵热流顺着脊柱冲向擎天柱，他发出低声吼叫，无意识地模仿着威震天的表情，即使他并没有任何尖牙。

“我打败过你。”他开口，加重每个音节。威震天只是继续保持着他的微笑。

“那么可以在我身上尝试。”他提出，嗓音低沉悦耳。

另一阵热浪在擎天柱的能量管线中席卷而过，但并不是由愤怒而引起。去触摸霸天虎领袖的主意——擎天柱的手放在他的后颈上，这是一个太过私人甚至亲密的动作——这让他感到头晕恶心。他的指尖微微颤动，想象着另一个人的脖颈管线的温度炙烤着它们，年轻的领袖压抑住自己的颤抖。他一点都不想去摸霸天虎！这就像去摸一个有毒的有机生物，一只蜘蛛；他希望自己永远不会要这么做。

不知怎么，让威震天来摸他的观点听起来不是那么难以接受；至少这样擎天柱不会当那个施加者。

汽车人握紧拳头——一个愚蠢紧张的动作泄露出他的情绪。

“好吧。”他的声音听起来有些刺耳，“演示给我看。”

监狱区的门边有一个总控制面板，每个独立的监狱也在对应的墙上安装了小型控制器。擎天柱触摸威震天的那面控制器并转换模式，将阻隔力场换成门闩。接着他拿走了遥控器，重新回到监狱旁。

没有了阻隔力场所发出的蓝光，现在看起来更加漆黑一片。破坏大帝的光镜在黑暗中如同燃烧的红色余烬，比起被蓝光调和时显得更加明亮。当擎天柱接近门闩时，威震天站了起来。

年轻的领袖的确说过他不害怕威震天，但在对话时他习惯了看着威震天的坐姿；他忘记了霸天虎到底有多大。他们中间只隔着能量门闩，而擎天柱能在体型层面上感受到——军用构造强壮的绝对力量，狂躁的力场，隐藏在损坏破裂的灰色头盔之下那古老残忍的智慧。擎天柱突然意识到了他到底有多小：他的头才刚刚到威震天的腰部。那些平衡手铐已经变得十分不可靠……

他到底是怎么打败这个庞然大物的？

“我觉得你不会把背部转向我，所以我建议你转个方向。”

听到威震天的声音时擎天柱几乎要跳起来，扭头看向他的脸。破坏大帝的嘴角藏着极小的微笑；擎天柱挺起他的背。

“好的。”他抬起遥控杆作为无声的警告——举动一有差错，年轻的领袖会毫不犹豫地触发电击。威震天举起手，好让擎天柱清楚地看到，缓慢地从门闩中间伸出。

宽大的手掌落在他的颈后，擎天柱咬紧牙关强迫自己不能后退。然而，威震天显然在难以移动上说了事实：没有任何附加按压与力量施加在触摸点上；擎天柱唯一能感受到的就是霸天虎手掌的重量，沉重并且带着舒适的温度。

“这里。”威震天低沉的嗓音将他拽出了无意识的恍惚。他的手指大到能够圈住他的脖子并且轻而易举地捏碎他，威震天压住领袖后颈上的两点，“像这样捏住。”

擎天柱眨了眨眼，感到了预料之外的麻木感；危险感如同一阵热流向他席卷而来，集中于他剧烈跳动的火种。他没法移动自己的身体，就像是霸天虎把他钉在了地上。他唯一能做的就是疯狂地点头，试图按下电击按钮。

幸运的是，威震天并没有测试他的耐心：在看见擎天柱点头后他撤回了手，擎天柱突然感到自己又能再次移动。他与监狱拉开距离，感到口干舌燥，膝盖打着颤。

“知道了吗？”威震天发问，擎天柱再次点点头。

“是的……”他让自己忙着把控制杆放回去，并将门闩切换回阻隔力场，他的后颈依旧感到刺痛。当回到监狱前时，他的脸色和往常一样平淡，“知道了。”

“很好。”威震天坐回他的长椅，表现得慵懒且漠不关心，“现在，如果你解决了你的问题，我相信是时候该收取我的回报了。记着，你下次能得到的信息数量取决于你回答我的问题是否属实并且详细。”

“你确定还会有下一次？”如果霸天虎的目标是令擎天柱感到不愉快，他肯定已经达成目标了。

威震天向他露出微笑。

“你永远不会知道。”这个自以为是的家伙。

“好吧。”擎天柱环抱双臂，“问吧。”

“你和毒蜘蛛是什么关系？”

擎天柱咳嗽一声，他那些所有的积极态度都被打成了碎片。在所有话题中，他从未想到威震天会选择这一个。他上次并没有窥探擎天柱被军校除名的原因，究竟……但他怎么也想不出这两个问题的相似点。

“我——我不认为我能谈论已经死去的人的个人隐私。”擎天柱闭上光镜，毒蜘蛛消失在爆炸中的身影就如同一项指控，扎根在他的内心。你又没能拯救她，擎天柱；相反，她为了救你而死。

“如果她真的像你所说，死了，那她也不会在意这些了。”威震天的表情依然十分严肃，“在你告诉我你的名字后，我记得以前听到过。”他的语气缓和了一点，“在谈论为什么离开汽车人时毒蜘蛛提到了好几次，她的语气听起来总是痛苦并且刻毒；这种仇恨只会从最强烈的感情中滋生。”

擎天柱盯着自己的脚，火种抽动着几乎要跳出来。沉默笼罩在房间中，无言地催促着他，擎天柱长叹了一口气。他必须得回答，不是吗？不知为何这种责任让他感到宽慰。

“她曾经的名字是艾丽塔一号。”他缓慢地开口，“她，御天敌和我，我们在军校是最好的朋友。在同一组学习，下课后一起闲逛。”军校生活的回忆在他说话时浮现出来，擎天柱惊讶于它竟如此模糊。就像是它发生在另一个人身上，在另一个生活环境中。或许的确如此；这些是新学员擎天柱的回忆，一个大有前途的年轻人，没有见过战争，死去的朋友，最大的失败就是不够好的考试评分。

“有一天我们去探索一颗有机行星——一颗被严格隔离的行星。但有传闻说那儿坠毁了一艘装满能量的霸天虎货运船，我们相信这是一场极佳的冒险活动。传闻是对的，但我们找到的不止是那艘船：还有一些其他的生物……像是地球上的蜘蛛，但是体型要更大。它们袭击了我们，我们试图打退它们，但是蜘蛛的数量太多了。就在我们逃走的时候，艾丽塔……”尽管自从那天起已经过了那么多年，擎天柱依旧不得不重置他那故障的发声器，“她能在短时间内扫描并且复制别人的特殊能力，而她复制了我的抓钩。能力复制的时间用光后，她掉进了满是蜘蛛的洞穴中。御天敌想要回去救她，但船体已经开始崩塌，射击使得古老的结构开始扭曲变形，所以我抓住御天敌并强迫他离开。我以为艾丽塔死了，她的能量信号消失了……”擎天柱有些后悔自己没有带上战斗面罩去遮挡他颤抖的双唇。

“但她没有。”威震天的声音在他周围回荡，切断了被揭晓的过去。擎天柱将注意力集中在声音上——这些属于现在的东西。

“她没有死。”他承认，“她将能力用在了蜘蛛上，那些毒液引起了副作用……艾丽塔一号变成了有机和机械的混合体。”他闭上光镜，想起了女性头盔下隐藏的恐怖怪物。“我不知道她的全部经历，不知道她是怎么跟随了霸天虎并把自己叫做毒蜘蛛。至于我，我被军校除名了。御天敌永远都不会原谅我；他厌恶我所做的事情。”

“谁提议去那颗行星的？”

 

“谁提议去那颗行星的？”通天晓发问，蓝色的光镜冰冷地看着他们。

 

擎天柱僵在了原地——多么似曾相识的感觉，他张了张嘴想要回答，但没有发出任何声音。他能说什么？他到底能说什么？

 

“我是主谋，长官。发生的事情都由我一个人负责。”

 

“发生的事情……都是我一个人的责任。”

“别对一个霸天虎说谎，擎天柱。”

擎天柱猛地抬起头，对上了威震天怀疑的目光。

“我……我并没有……”胸膛中什么东西扭曲翻倒，他低头再次移开视线。

“是御天敌。”他低语道，“是御天敌的主意。”

“所以他从军校毕业开始了职业生涯，而你被除名了。”威震天不屑地哼了一声，“我总说汽车人的教育系统就是块炉渣。”

擎天柱应该显得被冒犯……出于某些原因他并没有。这让他感到有些不安。

“你为什么没有站出来为自己辩解？至少能把御天敌一起拉下水。”

“这改变了什么吗？”擎天柱无力地耸耸肩，“他是对的，在某种程度上：是我丢下艾丽塔的。”

“并且救了他。”

“他想回去救艾丽塔。”

“但这会害了三个候补军官而不是一个。”威震天的光镜眯成两条红色的细线，“你展现出了常识与战术思维；而御天敌就像是个愚蠢的幼生体。”

“你为什么要帮我辩护？”擎天柱皱起眉头，感到十分困惑与不安。

“你在战斗中击败了我。”

“所以我就必须配得上这个形象并且不辜负你的期望？”他挖苦地反对。

“的确如此。”

“你就是个自负的混蛋。不是所有事情都和你有关。”

“但是没有什么是你的事，对吗？”

擎天柱呆呆地看着他，没能在对话中跟上这个特殊的转折。

“抱歉？”

“你没有回答我的问题。”威震天的脸色突然变得异常严肃，“为什么你认为艾丽塔的死亡是你一个人的责任？”

“因为……”擎天柱恼怒地咬住嘴唇，“我不知道！我不知道，行了吧？因为我就是这么做了！”他移开视线，震惊于自己不合时宜的爆发却无法停止它。“我知道御天敌也感到内疚。”他轻轻地补充，“我知道他也在蒙受着痛苦。他责怪他自己，就和我责怪自己一样。他只不过……用不同的形式表现出来。”

幸运的是，威震天结束了这个话题，他们沉默了一段时间。

“她是御天敌的女友？”霸天虎最后询问，这让擎天柱大吃了一惊，盯着他。

“你怎么知道的？”

“猜测而已。你看起来就像是个典型的第三者。”

擎天柱露出厌恶的表情。

“拆你自己去，威震天。”

“坦率来说我挺享受这么做的，但这里到处都是监控录像，我不想给傲慢的汽车人守卫一段现场表演。”

“你真恶心。”擎天柱摩擦手掌，就如同他摸了什么腐烂污秽的东西，并且准备离开这里，“我想今天我们的对话结束了。”

“如你所愿。”威震天靠在墙上——他能找到的唯一一个较为舒适的姿势——做出一个轻蔑的动作，“如果你下次飞过我的城市，记得要来看看我。”

这个字词让擎天柱停下了脚步。

“这不是你的城市。”

“正相反，小汽车人。”红色的光镜危险地闪烁着，“卡隆曾经是也一直都是我的城市，就像铁甲龙是我的堡垒。如果你不相信——在这里走上一圈，它们只是等待着我，总有一天我会重新统治这里。旅途安全，汽车人。”

他闭上了光镜，但当擎天柱走出监狱，甚至向突击手与监狱长告别后，他依旧能感觉到那股如火般的红色正凝视着他的后背，灼热滚烫并且直刺核心。

***

威震天的提议再次管用了，在速度上赛过双子对擎天柱来说是不可能的，但如果换成格斗，无论是空中还是陆地上，即使是双子合体后也无法撂倒年轻的领袖。在第一次格斗后天火和天暴躺在地上，惊讶地从下方看着他，在第三次比赛后惊讶转变为了敬畏与……尊敬。在擎天柱第一次碰到双子时，他们按等级制度展现出尊敬，但很快他们又变得不服从命令，完全忘记了等级并且挑战所有人所有事情。而现在，擎天柱找回了失去的部分——还得到了更多，在他们飞行时双子总是跟在他身后，就像是他们选择他作为导师。当他训斥他们时也确实听进了他的话，这让抑制双子的脾气变得更加简单。

救护车向他丢来了疑惑的视线，显然对于擎天柱得到的有用信息进行了一些猜测，但最终什么也没说。擎天柱对此十分感激：每当他想到自己与威震天解释着交易，他的喉咙就会绷紧，感到口干舌燥，听觉与视觉传感器中充斥着大量静电。宽大的手掌幻觉般落在他的后颈上，而擎天柱没法说出一个字。他的逻辑理智坚持救护车不会评断他，救护车会理解他，但他的火种依旧因不安而颤抖。背叛者；失败者；忘恩负义的家伙，这些词萦绕在他的心头，钻进他的思维。威震天发动了一场几乎毁掉他们家园的战争，威震天杀死了成千上万的无辜人民，威震天试图伤害擎天柱的朋友……警车牺牲自己的生命去阻止他。

而擎天柱用和破坏大帝进行秘密交易来回报警车！

然而，在自我疑惑的几天后，他在此期间只变得越来越自信。擎天柱可能违反了一点自己的道德心，但是他这么做是为了帮助别人。如果他得在接受威震天的建议与看着双子因他们从未想要过的外星基因而失去自我之间选一个，他已经做了自己该做的。他敢肯定，如果警车还在，他也会做相同的事情。

艰难的选择就是一种责任。地球上的经历教会了他这一点，而擎天柱很好地学了这一课。


	4. Part I, Chapter 4

“银河系边缘的霸天虎暴动再次升级。”钛师傅坐在高位上环视议会，“他们知道我们俘获了他们的首领和高级军官；这很有可能是又一起越狱行动。”

御天敌发出了莫名其妙的声响；上一次越狱行动是基于他想把自己的胜利灌输给威震天。但御天敌总是喜欢进攻就是最好的防守这个主意，于是他清了清嗓子宣布：

“那我们应该处死这些混蛋然后解决这件事！”

“我们不能‘处死这些混蛋’，御天敌长官。”钛师傅向他丢去锐利的一瞥，“威震天是被银河系议会正式承认的国家首脑。”

“和霸天虎的战争是我们的个人事务。”御天敌怒目而视，甚至没有去隐藏他的厌恶，“我们不用向一帮好管闲事的外星人解释！”

“这是不正确的。”感知器被人工调整过的声音在会议厅内回响，“霸天虎帝国是一个独立的国家，被结束大战的泰瑞斯条约所认可。剩余的帝国与他们有贸易往来，其他国家雇佣他们处理国内的盗窃抢劫，推翻霸天虎对他们来说更像是劫掠自己。如果我们不经过审判就处决霸天虎的首领，他们有权向银河系议会提出要求；将我们的行为视作向霸天虎宣战的标志。银河系议会与他们的结盟会使我们处于极大的不利中。我能列出一份与我们有过领土争端的国家列表……”

“好了，好了，够了！”御天敌长叹一口气，摸着自己的鼻翼，“好吧；我们开一场审判会。考虑到威震天所做的一切，他在开庭五分钟内就能被宣告有罪。”

“我们得请来银河系议会的公使，接着。”钛师傅向自己的秘书打了个手势，让他开始记录，“根据星际间的法律，当一国的首脑被另一国提起公诉时，中立国的监督者必须到场。”

“火种源在上……”在看到御天敌正忍着用手捂住脸的欲望时，擎天柱忍不住露出微笑，“什么都行！叫来公使，使节，外交官，所有书面文职官，如果你需要的话。给我跳掉这些细节！”

在御天敌结束自己的爆发后钛师傅看起来十分不高兴，但将这些意见都留在了心里。他们都知道指挥官不会尊敬一个没有军事头衔的人。

***

“……因此我们会开一个规模极大的公共审判，虽然没人知道是在什么时候。”擎天柱将所有议会会议的细节告诉哼了一声的救护车。

“是啊，有了那么多预期的手续威震天还能高兴地活上十年。政治啊。”他嘲讽着转身清洗他的工具，“不想承认，但有时候我挺同意我们的代理指挥官。他或许是个自大的炉渣，但他不会在将要失去脚下的土地时大哭大闹。”

“你觉得我们的处境有这么糟糕？”

“我认为永远都不能相信霸天虎。”救护车抚摸着手臂上的伤口，“即使威震天被关押着并且严密监控，他也十分危险。”

擎天柱在椅子上不安地扭动。

“那么。”救护车并没有注意他的举动，“我明天要去精英卫队的医院一趟；去把阿尔茜接回来。要一起去吗？”

“她能够出院了？我当然愿意。如果能行的话——我的意思是，你们两个有很多要谈，如果我……”

“冷静点，孩子。”救护车轻声发笑，“如果我不希望你去的话我就不会邀请你了。”

“好的，那么。”擎天柱露出微笑，“我们在医院见面吧。”

“不和我一起开过去？”

“不，只是……”他的笑容变得有些悲伤，“在那里我还想去见个人。”

***

重症病房被严格看守着，但守卫们向擎天柱敬礼后毫无疑问地给他放行，除了一名发出反对的大惊小怪的医生。擎天柱向他道歉后穿过大门，关上并阻隔了一切声音。现在房间中唯一打破寂静的就是生命维持系统发出的嘟嘟声响。

通天晓的身体毫无生气地躺在医疗台上，身侧撕开的伤口上覆盖着一块藏着人造输能管道与油泵的金属补丁，以维持年老机体的生存。他的光镜紧闭，皱纹依旧印刻在他的嘴角，就像是通天晓准备爬起来再次训斥惹事的学员。这个表情那么熟悉自然以至于它让汽车人指挥官的虚弱看着更使人感到痛苦。通天晓的锤子正竖在角落里，靠在墙上，就如同一名忠诚的仆人等待着它的主人。

“您好……长官。”擎天柱轻声开口，他的耳语掺杂着生命维持系统的惨淡声响。

通天晓没有移动；等待着奇迹的发生是多么愚蠢。

“战争还未开始，但是我们尽力避免它。”擎天柱坐在角落的椅子上，交握双手，“我们都尽了最大了努力，但御天敌太过暴躁冲动，议会无法与他达成一致。虽然他的意图是好的，这我知道；您并不是什么都没有教会您的副手。您总是教我们负责，所以我们也准备好按照自己的判断行动，但我们现在真的十分需要您，长官……”什么东西在擎天柱的心中碎裂，他将自己的脸埋进手心，“我很想念您。”他咕囔着，声音含糊不清。他不知道自己到底是怎么了；这可不是他以前与通天晓见面的样子，而在艾丽塔的事故之后他失去了通天晓的信任与喜爱，但年老的长者依旧温暖着擎天柱的内心。通天晓就像是这个世界的根基，一座在地平线上拔地而起的山峰，一个一切终将结束的坚定承诺。如果事态恶化，通天晓总会出面将它带回正轨并献出自己的智慧才略。而他现在伤痕累累，无助地躺在这里，被背叛者震荡波剥去了力量。

擎天柱的脸因感到羞耻而发烫。这不公平；即使现在他也将通天晓当做一个政治人物来哀悼，比起一个人更像是一种标志。但擎天柱也怀念通天晓个人；只是能了解通天晓的机会太少了……他总是保持着和别人的距离；但这也是领袖才能带来的一种负担，擎天柱猜测。孜然一身地站在顶点。擎天柱在地球上的那段时间稍微懂得了一点这种感受，即使他只带领了四个队员，而他们都是他的朋友。

他想到了威震天——现在被俘虏监禁的另一派首领。他也有相同的感受吗？霸天虎天生就是自私自利的孤独者，但仍然——这是威震天和他谈话的原因吗？难道只是——至少一部分——简单地期望陪伴吗？

通天晓会怎么评论他与破坏大帝的关系呢？

“我希望您能原谅我，长官。”他小声说，“我不知道是否选择了正确的方法……但这是我能找到的唯一途径。”

理所当然地，通天晓没有回应。

***

当擎天柱走进医院大厅时，救护车已经到那里了。

“嘿，孩子。”他露出微笑，向他招手，而领袖几乎无法克制住自己的笑容。看到平时总是冷漠易怒的救护车现在兴奋无比，充满了喜悦是一件奇怪的事情——但很不错。救护车看起来都变得年轻了！大黄蜂如果在这里的话一定会就这事开数不清的玩笑，而救护车甚至有可能不在乎这些玩笑。

阿尔茜的病房并不远，在几分钟后他们就看见了粉红涂装的女性正在打包她的装甲（所有的都是新的）。

“救护车！”她露出笑容，老医官的力场快速跃动起来，“擎天柱。”她礼貌地向他点头，他们只是简单地知道对方，在对抗威震天的最后一战时没有时间深入了解。但阿尔茜显然已经看过了新闻。

“我很高兴终于能离开这里了。”阿尔茜将她的小包放进子空间，“我的医生一直告诉我要我在落下那么多年后适应现代生活，但当你整天呆在医院里时这可有点难。哦，你猜他们说什么？他们说我更适合去执行任务！”

救护车的笑容在听到这些词时淡了下来。

“是不是有点早？”他轻声开口，“你才刚醒过来。”

“我在被战争毁坏的时代里失去了意识，如今在和平时代醒了过来。”阿尔茜的目光望向窗外，“我……想去记起什么是和平，并且守护它。但根据我的推算，最近并不会有立即打响的战争，所以我还能赶上，是吗？”

“是的……别担心，阿尔茜。”救护车搀扶着她，再次藏起了自己的情绪，“你有足够多的时间来赶上现在的生活。”他咳嗽一声，重置了自己的发声器，“我在高级指挥部那里还给你留了一套房子，大力金刚也等不及想要见你了。”

“我想先去看大力金刚。”阿尔茜扶住他的手臂，“显然，感谢我的职位复原，我在账户里还有一点积蓄，我们能去买一点高级能量液来庆祝，我们也邀请你，擎天柱。”她补充道，感到了擎天柱的犹豫不定，“很遗憾你的队员不在这里；我十分感激你们将我从霸天虎的桎梏下拯救出来。”

擎天柱垂下视线。

“嗯…..不客气。”

为了和大力金刚的脸处在同一高度，他们的庆祝地点定在高空的阶梯上。救护车和阿尔茜交谈着他们战前的生活，这出乎了擎天柱的预料：他总以为两人已经是老朋友了，现在他才知道事实上两人在阿尔茜的记忆被清除的前一天刚刚认识。现在他们才真正地了解彼此，而阿尔茜也开始了解大力金刚。即使气氛十分欢快，擎天柱很快感到有些孤独。他对自己暗自发笑；显然他又变成第三者了，不是吗？灌下两杯高醇后他感到有些眩晕，擎天柱决定是时候该回家了。他向挽留却没有坚持他留下的三人道了别后离开。

现在已经过了宵禁时间；道路上空无一人，因为御天敌的安全措施声称忠诚的汽车人晚上应该呆在家里。擎天柱被一队巡逻人员拦下来，但在认出他是谁（不过没在索要照片前认出）之后道歉并很快给他放行。领袖处理器中剩余的理智告诉他应当对自己的行为感到羞耻，但现在他的处理器感到完全的混乱与麻木。

他那狭小的住所里空旷并且塞着过时的家具，它的布置就像是擎天柱还在军校时代的样式；在他被军校除名后他与维修队员立即前往工作，这之后他习惯了住在大力金刚内部狭窄的隔间，或是一点都不像塞伯坦的地球基地。他毁坏又重建起自己的职业生涯，他从威震天的手下拯救了两颗星球，而现在他的住所却再也不像是家。书架上摆放着历史书与电影，军校的奖章，墙上印着精英卫队的标志——所有的这些都属于另一个完全不同的人：一个天真的，几乎像是幼生体的候补军官。

由于他的极佳表现，他被奖励了一套豪华别墅，但他拒绝了；那套奢华的房子看起来更不舒适。

擎天柱在身后锁上了门，一头倒在充电床上，长长地叹了口气。他的身体感到刺痛，高醇在能量管道中散发着热量；他喝的量会给他带来影响却不会恶心，而这在一定程度上帮助他忘记了他与这间旧房间是多么不匹配。

“第三者。”擎天柱轻声发笑，这些词比起痛苦带来更多的是有趣，他已经习惯如此了。英雄最终总是孤独的，不是吗？但擎天柱不会为此去抱怨，他在自己选择的道路上适得其所。

尽管……谁说他不能有点乐趣了？房间带回了陈旧的回忆；他有几次在这张充电床上沉浸于欢愉中，将自己不断地带上过载？擎天柱面朝上躺着，扯出一个愉快的笑容。说真的，为什么不再那么做呢？他有一整个空闲的夜晚，他孤身一人并且十分安全，所有时间都能够自己支配；没有迫在眉睫的危机需要他去解决，没有他的朋友所干的荒谬恶作剧……

开个玩笑，说不定他正需要这个。自从……嗯，自从他的军校生活起，他还没有好好关注过自己。擎天柱不习惯在隔壁就躺着每分钟都可能需要自己的人的环境下自慰。

突然间充满了期待，擎天柱扭动身体，让自己感到更舒服些，他的手越过胸甲，穿过变形线并轻轻地钻入挡风玻璃中，回忆起每一条线路与敏感节点。这种感觉……很棒，他早就应该这么做了。放松了一点，他将身体伸展开来。

当他的右手下移，摩擦着对接面板时擎天柱轻轻地发出啜泣，那里依旧稳固地锁着。几年前他立刻就打开了它，抚摸着封膜与传感器，急不可待地将自己推上顶点。而现在，擎天柱不会急着这么做；他要享受自己的时间并且放慢节奏。

他依旧关着对接面板，让自己与快感隔离，只因这个认识而忍不住呻吟。

擎天柱睁开了无意识闭上的光镜，突然想起了一个主意。他怎么能忘了他的“私人时间程序”呢？他高兴地发出咯咯笑声，调出军校时代的储存档案，打开了一个特殊的文件。

很久以前他为自己所设计的——一个用来自慰的想象对象，一个集合了擎天柱所有幻想的化身，一个只属于他自己的爱人并且完全照着擎天柱想要的去做。喀哒一声，这个想象体站在了他的面前：强壮宽阔的手掌代替了擎天柱发抖的手心抚摸着他，力场将他裹入一片情欲中，他的脸上露出了擎天柱无法理解的得意笑容。

他的投影还少了一样东西：擎天柱从未想过要给这个想象体一张脸。从杂志上摘下来的漂亮面孔看起来太过一般，用他所认识的人的脸又很奇怪，所以想象体是没有脸的，但擎天柱依然能从模糊的面貌中辨认他的神色。归根结底，这就是个娱乐，而它的运行十分顺畅。

擎天柱的引擎在他虚幻的爱人触碰他后发出咕噜声响，无论何时都温柔而坚定。领袖的需求正在不断上升；他能感受到大型的机体压在他的身上，擎天柱的双腿顺从地分开，对接面板不舒服地紧束着散发出高温。他呻吟着伸手触及他的伴侣，想象体低下头磨蹭着擎天柱的脖子，以一种亲密而又威严的语调开口：

“为我打开，擎天柱。”

擎天柱瞪大光镜，在充电床上弓起身，他的手僵在原地如同一阵狂热的恐惧席卷了火种。他怎么会忘记这个声音？

他在心中构建了这个完美的对象：擎天柱给了他通天晓的身材，御天敌匀称的双腿，艾丽塔灵巧纤细的双手……

他还给了他威震天的声音。

坦率来说，这个声音并不陌生；他们在军校的历史课上听过威震天演讲的摘录，私下普遍开玩笑说霸天虎的首领用他的声音使人神魂颠倒并且让众多跟随者站在他的一派。但说真的，他说的每一句话都像是要去引诱谁一样！

那时威震天除了是教科书中的角色，一个传奇性的怪物以外什么都不是。然而，最近的事件让他变得可怖地真实，而擎天柱惊恐地感受到了那只沉重的手触及他的脖子所带来的温度——另一只手抚摸着他的下腹，宽大，充满着占有欲……而在想象体那毫无特色的面甲上，擎天柱看见了歪斜的红色光镜，分开的嘴唇间反光的尖锐毒牙。但最糟糕的是这些全部化为一阵全然的兴奋穿过他的身体，如同一波残忍邪恶的浪潮。

伴随着近乎窒息的破碎尖叫，领袖跳上充电床，双手触电般远离自己的对接面板，像是被它所烧伤。他关闭了程序，花了好一会回过神并关闭了被激活的战斗协议。不；他在自己的房间，独身一人，他很安全；没有任何危险也不用去准备战斗。

擎天柱喘息着诅咒自己，向后倒在充电床上。愚蠢，愚蠢的小军官！这只能强调有多少事情改变了；现在他不会将任何与霸天虎有关的事情当做休闲娱乐。他们是固执地想要摧毁一切汽车人所仰仗的敌人；他们不应该被轻巧地对待。

擎天柱挪动身体，听到了对接面板后冰冷的润滑液所发出的的淫靡声响，他皱起眉。恶心；他太恶心了。

“为了我打开，擎天柱。”威震天的声音回响在音频接收器中，擎天柱对此战栗不已。他的名字被想象中霸天虎充满性欲的声音所玷污。

愤怒，焦虑并且感到羞耻，擎天柱急急忙忙起来清理自己。

***

一个星期后的早晨传来了令人震惊的消息。

“霸天虎袭击了我们领地边界的一处居住区，大力金刚已经被加入部署。”救护车告诉擎天柱，面部由于失望痛苦而扭曲。

“部署 ？你是指，你和大力金刚要离开？”

“大力金刚，我——和阿尔茜。”救护车一字一句地吐出这些字。

“但她刚出院没多久！”

“没错，这就是我试图告诉我们那宝贝代理指挥官的，但你猜他怎么推脱我的？‘我们必须尽我们所能打击霸天虎’。”他嘲讽地引用御天敌的话，“‘带领我们胜利的伟大武器能立马把他们吓跑’，阿尔茜对此很期待。”他轻声补充，“她想尽快跟上现代的生活，但是战争是我想让她接触的最后一件事情。”

“我去试着和御天敌谈谈。”擎天柱将手搭上救护车的肩膀，“不过为什么我没有被通知？难道不应该把我也送去战场吗？”

御天敌在当天的见面时回答了这个问题。

“在我们用全力对抗霸天虎时，塞伯坦不能毫无防守。”御天敌停顿下来，显然想起了精英卫队的行动是如何让威震天差点从内部征服了塞伯坦，“你在这里更被需要，抓住了霸天虎首领的英雄得保证威震天被关着直到那场荒谬的审判。”

御天敌没有再深入说明，但根据他对“英雄”一次的发音语调来看，他并不想让擎天柱做出什么新的英雄举动。代理指挥官不喜欢竞争。

擎天柱与他的朋友们道别，看着大力金刚升上天空，聚集起来的人群向他挥手欢呼。领袖知道自己开始变得自私了，知道自己应该担心战争带来的印象与汽车人的胜利，但此时他的感情中充斥的只有担忧的思念。他那些成为朋友的队员们四分五裂，都在不同的领域有着十分重要的工作，就像是有人故意切断了擎天柱与他们的联系。第一个怀疑的对象就是御天敌……擎天柱已经考虑过这个可能，但御天敌向来直截了当以至于无法策划这样一个行动。

这是一场有意识的预谋。

擎天柱摇摇头，试图将这些想法赶出脑海。并且他还是能够和朋友们联系的，不是吗？

除了与地球的通讯受到限制，而隔板……不是一个很好的交谈者。他的外表看起来十分温和，却很少说话且言辞笨拙。那几次通讯擎天柱很快就结束了，实际上，他只是没法摆脱那些通讯都被监听了的想法；擎天柱不会随意为自己的猜测定罪，但是他一点都不想让一些特工偷听他的谈话并且告诉一些狗仔队。

但还有一个他能用的发泄通道。取走飞行背包，擎天柱朝着精英卫队训练区进发。

***

擎天柱没有到达他的目的地，广场边缘人群稀少的地方传来的声响使他分了心。

“嘿，你出什么问题了？”这是天暴的声音。

“我们可没对你干坏事。”天火加入其中，擎天柱并不喜欢他说话时的语调。

“你或许正在试图这么做！”尖锐的声音回答道，它的主人看起来极端愤怒，处于癫狂的边缘，“精英卫队怎么能毫无监督地让你四处乱走！”

擎天柱立即钻进围绕着争吵地点拥挤的汽车人人群中，在那里，天火和天暴正对着两个平民，一个高大的工人阶级和一个瘦弱的女性。

“他们怎么会允许你们带着他们的标志！”他大吼着，手指指向天暴髋部的精英卫队标志，“霸天虎炉渣！”

“你听到了吗，兄弟？”擎天柱打了个颤，天火的声音阴沉得令人感到陌生。

“我觉得他在侮辱我们，兄弟。”

“或许我们得教教他怎么尊敬汽车人士兵。”

“当然了，兄弟。”

“汽车人不会飞！”女性尖叫着，成了形势破裂前的最后一句话。

双子开始移动，在人群的注视下缓缓接近两个平民，低沉的隆隆声响在深处沸腾，但在事态彻底失控前，擎天柱冲出人群，捏住双子的脖子让他们进入锁定。

“停下！”他大吼道，尽可能让他的声音听起来像是命令，接着看向站在他面前的两个平民，“你们，立即离开。”

“但是我们想要公正……”他开了口，迅速地在擎天柱的坚定与怒目而视之下噤了声，“现在。”

显然，他的权力还是有些用的；两个平民听从了命令，嘀嘀咕咕地谩骂着，而人群很快便散开了。擎天柱盯着双子，他们在他的钳制下并没有挣扎，却表现得十分不情愿。

“你们两个，我们得谈一谈。”

***

“他们说我们的坏话！”

“就是！难道我们要保持冷静吗？！没人能骂我的兄弟！”

“和我的兄弟！”

“但你们就非得回应他们吗？”擎天柱长叹一口气，摸着自己的鼻翼。他们又再次坐在双子的房间里，而着变成了令人讨厌的例行公事。

天火和天暴迷惑地互相看了一眼。

“嗯，没错！”

“谁伤害了我们的朋友，我们就要让他付出代价。”

“有人说御天敌指挥官的坏话——我们保护御天敌指挥官。”

“有人说你的坏话——我们也保护你。”

“别那么做。”擎天柱抬起手，感到高兴的同时有些担忧，“你看，他们是平民百姓；甚至不是士兵。他们是我们在加入军队是发誓要保护的人，而你们用你们的力量去与他们争斗？”

“没发誓过要保护忘恩负义的混蛋。”天火倔强地环抱双臂。

“为什么要保护讨厌我们的人？”

“为什么他们讨厌我们？我们没有做错什么！”

这个问题刺入他的火种，擎天柱移开了视线。与救护车的最后一次谈话浮上心头，医官的担心终于被考虑起来。

 

“我看到你是怎么对待双子的，孩子，而我不能否认这些效果。即使是爵士也对你出色的教育技能做出评论，我不想对你这些主意的来源作出评论，这不是我干的活。”医官的嘴唇抽动，“但我想提醒  
你：确定你不会在我们内部培养出两个霸天虎。”

擎天柱向他微笑并且抓住他的手臂。

“我充分考虑过危险了，救护车。”他说，“但我不会培养出霸天虎，我在教育汽车人的飞行单位。”

 

擎天柱认识到这是一个棘手的任务，之前从未有人尝试过。但即使这项任务危险陌生，擎天柱也不会中途放弃。他在很久以前丢下过一个朋友——一个他永远也不会忘记的糟糕错误——而他不会再抛下任何人。

他会尽他所能让双子不再掉进毒蜘蛛所陷入的自我厌恶。

“听着。”擎天柱短暂地停顿下来整理自己的思路，“我知道他们对你们的指控十分不公平也是子虚乌有的，但是你们有着他们无法掌握的能力；你们比他们强壮，而你们打破了伴随他们成长的法律。人们总是害怕强大和不熟悉的东西，所以怪不得他们害怕你们。然而这不意味着你们要去攻击汽车人伙伴。你们知道汽车人和霸天虎的最大区别在哪里吗？”

“嗯……他们更大？”天火猜测，“他们有红色的光镜？”

“他们会飞？”

擎天柱几乎要因天暴的意见而畏缩，但他很快镇静下来。

“不。当然，那些也是一部分，但真正的区别是霸天虎根据自己的一时兴起而滥用武力，我们汽车人保护生命，我们因重视友谊，责任，光荣而引以为豪。他们只在乎自己，现在告诉我，你们是汽车人还是霸天虎？”

“汽车人！”双子一齐大叫，“汽车人”

“那你们就不应该随意使用你们的能力。是有些人会不公正地对待你们，也会有人害怕你们；但这是一个机会让你们展现自我。相信我，随着时间推移人们会习惯你们的，如果看见你们对于他们不再  
是个威胁，他们也不再会说你们的坏话。更何况，你们不只是汽车人。”擎天柱走近双子，抓紧他们的肩膀，“你们是精英卫队的士兵——是汽车人的骄傲，精英中的精英！你们还有其他的责任：树立一个榜样，让整个塞伯坦知道你们是多么优秀的守卫者！”

双子跳了起来，几乎要把擎天柱吓得摔倒，并且向他敬了个礼。

“长官，是的长官！”

擎天柱忍不住露出微笑，看着他们欣喜的脸庞。不，救护车的警告不会成真的；不管他们的处理器被什么基因影响了，在火种深处天火和天暴依旧是汽车人。


	5. Part I, Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that minor character death I warned about in the tags.

通天晓在晚上去世了。

 

他的火种一直在缓慢地变得越来越暗淡，最终彻底熄灭。这个消息占据了早晨的新闻头条，而当擎天柱醒来时，整个塞伯坦都沉浸在震惊之中。即使通天晓已经依靠生命维持系统存货了有一段时间，他的死看起来依旧十分不可思议。通天晓就像一根坚定的标杆，始终矗立在那里，象征着汽车人的事业，一个没有通天晓的世界对擎天柱来说几乎无法接受。

 

准备隆重的国葬和葬礼本身在一片迷茫中进行，擎天柱正在为回答记者的那些关于在通天晓手下的工作经验的问题而做安排，他准备了大量的陈词滥调，甚至没有时间坐下来理清自己的思路。他很高兴御天敌做了颂词，因为他原本怀疑御天敌会说些摸不着头脑的话。说真的，这有些奇怪：站在御天敌的身后，看着通天晓灰暗无色的身体躺在安静的人群与数百架摄像机前。这不像通天晓——更像一具陌生的傀儡。但在灵柩被锁上，带至巨无霸福特下方年长汽车人领袖们的坟地后，麻木感渐渐从擎天柱的身上褪去。在这之后他才开始意识到有什么重大的事情发生了；有什么被永远地改变了。

 

当御天敌从钛师傅的手中接过雷锤时，他的预想实现了。长者对于对此并没有展现出任何激动兴奋，御天敌在他“官方”的严肃面孔下洋溢着喜悦之情，但擎天柱此时完全不关心这些事。他的火种收紧，光镜中满溢着突然迸发的情感：不，这是错的。没错，他以前的确借用过这柄锤子，但那只是临时措施，它应该安静地躺在主人的手里，它属于汽车人的合法指挥官……

 

它现在属于御天敌。

 

他拼尽意志力等到了仪式结束，甚至没有前去祝贺他的朋友；他转身从这里逃开。但无论走到哪里都有记者跟着他，期盼着能和塞伯坦的英雄来一场独家访谈，他只得逃到巨无霸福特的周围。

 

擎天柱无意识地走进了大厅，剩余的火种源被保存在自己铸造的圆形保护罩中——但看见塞伯坦赋予火种的圣物并没有让他好受些。他所记得的只有自己紧紧握住通天晓之锤，而警车牺牲了他的生命使火种源得以再次凝聚在一起。它静静地躺在那里，如同一项无声的指控，提醒着擎天柱他所犯下的一切错误，那些他没能拯救的亲朋好友。本能驱使他转身离开，但他要跑到哪里才不会被肩上的责任所抓到呢？

 

当他在晚上到家时，他发现可视电话上有三个未接来电：一个是大力金刚那儿的，一个是地球，另一个则是未知的汽车人居住区。擎天柱露出一个微笑；他可能犯下过不少错误，但他至少还有朋友。

 

***

 

和救护车，隔板，大黄蜂和莎莉交谈后的确让他好受了一点——但不想擎天柱所预期的那么有效。当他醒来时，他感到虚胀，疲惫，就像一些浓稠的物质代替能量溢满了输能管线，让他不得不弯下腰，使他的动作迟缓。他的大脑一片空白，感到十分不适；理性告诉擎天柱这一定是与悲伤有关，但他实际上并没有感觉到悲痛——他只是……什么都没有感觉到。

 

他的朋友们表达了同情，并试图尽自己所能让他高兴起来，但这并不够，这只增加了擎天柱的责任感：他怎么能对自己所得到的感到不满？他到底想要什么，一个私人护士的拥抱然后给他在充电床上来一杯汽油？

 

或许他只是想和一个了解通天晓的人谈一谈，一个把通天晓当做普通人看待，而不是看做报纸上伟大象征的人，一个尊敬他的人。

 

或许他能和御天敌聊聊。

 

找到已经转职正式的指挥官是个挑战，他看起来被国家事务缠得脱不开身，但当擎天柱找到他时御天敌正在试戴一顶适合他新身份的头盔。

 

“御天敌？”领袖有些不确定地开口。

 

“噢，嘿，擎天柱，老朋友！”和以往御天敌的说话方式一样，很难辨别出什么时候是讥讽，哪些是真正的友善。“还是来祝贺我了，嗯？”他向镜子里擎天柱的影像眨了眨眼。

 

擎天柱挪动双腿，这个动作突然对他有了很大的吸引力。

 

“对……恭喜。”

 

“你的话可不怎么开心。”御天敌转向他，语气里透着嘲讽，“怎么了，擎天柱？”

 

“我想问……嗯……”为什么和御天敌表现得真诚些就那么难？“关于通天晓的事。”

 

“哦。”声音中的什么东西让擎天柱抬起了头。

 

御天敌看向一边，光镜暗淡木然。

 

“听着，擎天柱。”他缓慢地开口，“我们处在战争中，霸天虎正在攻击我们的边境，他们不会就此停止，直到摧毁我们和一切带着汽车人标志的东西。通天晓是个杰出的人——作为过时的标榜来说——但我们不能沉浸在过去中。如果我们想要活下去，就得抬头向前看。所以你最好去用你的功绩鼓舞人心，或者锻炼飞行技能，做好任何你分内的事情。我的事情我自己会管理。”他对上擎天柱的视线，嘴唇绷紧，“这是指挥官的命令。”

 

擎天柱几乎想就这样向他的朋友走去，无视一切抗议拥抱他……但有什么阻止了他。可能是御天敌眼中冰冷的拒绝，可能是其他的原因。

 

他只是简单地鞠了一躬，遵从了指挥官的命令。

 

***

 

擎天柱没有在意走出御天敌房间后自己去了哪里，他的CPU混乱不堪，所有的声响纠缠搅合成远处传来的刺耳声响，却远不如火种中的空洞来得疼痛。在他回过神来后，他已经站在了训练场地上，飞行背包展开，等待着被使用——一个疯狂的想法划过他的脑海，疯狂，却又绝妙。

 

还有一个人认识通天晓，认识了很多年。并且得为汽车人指挥官的死（虽然是间接地）负责的人。

 

愤怒在胸口沸腾，EM力场暴风雨般倾泻爆发，在他的判断力能够列出一大堆理由否定这个决定并阻止他前，领袖一跃而起，打开飞行背包快速冲向卡隆。

 

***

 

他从未飞得那么快，就像是正试图从铁堡的事务，从记者，礼仪性的演说和没有尽头的政治事务中逃离出来。但最糟糕的是——它们打着逻辑的旗号，像一群雄蜂一样跟着他紧追不舍。他隐约意识到，如果自己犹豫了，如果他放慢步伐，这些思想就会追上他并且改变他的想法。他暂时不希望这种事的发生；也没法回到自己的岗位上，像平常一样工作。他需要用某种办法宣泄自己的情绪。

 

他快速越过守卫，含糊不清地打着招呼，在突击手的陪伴下匆忙地大步向前，它短小的腿部几乎无法跟上擎天柱的步伐。只有在他独自一人站在熟悉的走道上，阻隔力场的蓝光在眼前闪烁时，他才犹豫起来。

 

就是这里，他真的到了。为了什么呢？你到底在想什么，愚蠢的小士官？你想要做什么？你还想再次深入霸天虎的战舰，期待着找到宝藏却直直闯进蜘蛛的巢穴吗？

 

但此刻他的火种中有什么比警惕更加强烈，一些决心使得擎天柱握起拳头向前走去。

 

“你好，擎天柱。”威震天像一名旧友般和他打招呼，“很高兴再次看见你。”

 

“我的心情可和你不一样。”擎天柱脱口而出，即使他至少最先使自己冷静下来，可能威震天就是那么令人恼火。

 

“而你从铁堡远道而来看望我，这次又怎么了？”霸天虎首领稍稍抬起头，看起来有意愿来一场短暂的对话，但擎天柱可不打算这么做，他“从铁堡远道而来”可不是为了参与威震天的游戏。

 

“通天晓死了。”

 

但威震天的反应和他预期的有所不同。

 

“真的？”破坏大帝看起来十分震惊，他瞪大了光镜——其中的色彩变暗，“我……很抱歉听到这个信息。”

 

这下换成擎天柱感到惊讶了。

 

“什么？你很抱歉？你对通天晓的死感到抱歉？你，和他对抗了数百万年的人？”

 

威震天瞥了他一眼。

 

“通天晓的确是一名敌人，但他是个可敬的敌人。他为自己的种族赢得了战争，这是个值得尊敬的成就，无论你是哪一边的阵营。与他交战是一种荣誉，并且，即使我很高兴汽车人会因为失去领导者而变弱，震荡波让通天晓下了线也应该被嘉奖，我依然对于通天晓这样杰出战士的离去感到抱歉。”

 

擎天柱沉默地站着，注视着结束演讲后的霸天虎开始盯着墙壁看。领袖所有的怒火都消失不见，只留下精疲力竭的困乏，如同海洋终于将失事的水手放出了自己的魔掌。

 

“和我说说通天晓。”他开口，自己也震惊不已。

 

威震天的反应十分明显。

 

“抱歉，什么？”

 

“你了解他的时间比我要长。”每说一个词擎天柱都感到更加坚定，并且没错，这就是他想要的，“对我来说他是导师，指挥官，告诉我他是什么样的敌人。”

 

威震天有些不可思议地凝视着他。

 

“你知道你得回答我一个问题对吧？”

 

擎天柱做了个鬼脸，挥挥手，胸口的压抑变得无法忍受。

 

“是的，当然。不管什么，就……告诉我一些关于通天晓的信息。”

 

威震天打量了他一会，像是在判定他是否精神正常，但接着点了点头。

 

“好吧。我告诉你一个故事，一个根据我的消息大多数汽车人都不知道的故事，鉴于你们的老司令官确保它从公共记录中被抹去。”

 

“什么，是关于他愚笨的行为吗？”擎天柱的表情严肃起来；他不该期待在威震天嘴里听到些好话。

 

“不。”霸天虎首领扬起一个恶意的笑容，“是关于他鲁莽的行为。”

 

擎天柱坐在地上，简单地提醒了一下自己下回绝对要带把椅子来，然后准备听威震天的故事。

 

***

 

“想象一下：通天晓正在穿过边境线的无人区，车厢里装着他偷来的变流屏障原型，有一半的霸天虎紧跟在他身后，而他前方横跨着一条灌满岩浆的沟壕，所以他不得不停下来。他变形后环视四周，意识到自己被逼进了一个圈套。他原本打算炫耀一番而且独自行动，但是汽车人的援军却无法准时赶来支援。我让他交出屏障，他拒绝了。于是我命令开火……接着他就激活了变流屏障。”

 

“让我告诉你：那东西是为太空战斗设计的，所以它的覆盖范围适用于战舰，而不是让个体拿着——这意味着屏障会延伸至离装置安装的地方十分远的距离。因此，在防护力场出现的时候，它像暴风般席卷了整个区域，袭向我的军队并把我们轰到很远的地方。但最精妙的就是力场的后坐力如此剧烈，以至于它像弹弓丢掷鹅卵石一样，把通天晓丢向壕沟。不走运的是，他在空中松了手，所以变流屏障掉进了岩浆里，但在通天晓站起来后，他已经进入安全区域了。”

 

“对汽车人来说这个任务并不算完全失败，鉴于通天晓的确偷走了我们的发明，并且在我们的数据源里删除了一切关于它的信息，但这也不是成功，因为通天晓丢失了那个原型。在那之后你们的指挥官再也不独自逞能了。”威震天暗自发笑，显然沉浸于回忆中。

 

擎天柱忍不住哼了一声。

 

“怪不得他尽可能避免被人知道那段冒险。”他咕囔着，露出微笑。把博学威严的通天晓想象成年轻好胜的领袖的确有些奇怪，但所有人都年轻过，包括威震天。

 

这个想法将擎天柱拽出了谈话期间的平和感；他想起了自己正在哪里，和谁交谈。

 

对了，现在不是放松警惕的时候。

 

擎天柱立即跳起来，拍去装甲上不存在的灰尘。

 

“没错……”他咳嗽一声，没能立即回过神来，“好了……现在该你问了。”

 

“不用。”

 

“嗯？为什么？”擎天柱疑惑地盯着霸天虎，但威震天的表情依旧十分平淡。

 

“我不认为今天是问你复杂问题的好日子，下次见面我会连续问两个问题。回家吧，擎天柱，故事会到此结束了。”

 

他说完后闭起了光镜，任由擎天柱看着他，他不该感到……大声地说出来是可怕甚至是灾难性的——但在擎天柱转身准备离开时，他不由自主地开口低语：

 

“谢谢。”

 

***

 

等到擎天柱返回他那小公寓时已经很晚了，他知道自己不该在平民区使用飞行背包，但是他疲惫不堪，全身都湿透了（他在回程中钻进了一片积雨云），而他现在真的没有心情去应付宵禁巡逻。

 

大门在他身后轻声关闭，隔绝了一切黑暗与刺骨的寒冷，擎天柱无意识地走向毛巾，但他没有倒在充电床上，而是背靠着床沿坐了下来。他的头沉重万分，就像是过多的数据要从他的处理器里溢出来，身体的刺痛感比地球上的最后一战更为严重……他怀疑自己就会像这样进入充电。

 

通天晓的影像从脑海中升腾起来，直直地映在擎天柱的光镜前，他轻声发笑。怪不得汽车人指挥官对于规章制度与安全条例那么严格，怪不得他隐瞒了这个故事；在知道他们那严肃的指挥官所做的惊险行为后，有多少候补军官会去试图模仿他？

 

他一直都……关心着他们，无论通天晓有时看起来多么严肃，他最终做的都是他认为会对他们有益的事情。他……擎天柱现在十分想念他！

 

就像是心中的堤坝终于崩溃。将脸埋进双膝间，擎天柱坐在狭小房间的地板上哭出了声。


	6. Part I, Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Pseudonym-Synonym, who gave me a certain little idea. ;)

擎天柱坐在桌前，医疗部的联络页面在屏幕上打开，他的手指在“呼叫”按钮上犹豫着，思考着他能做的事。

 

他需要请求给铁甲龙监狱的霸天虎进行医疗检查吗？是的，当然，他们是战犯也的确应该受到惩罚，但是拒绝给战俘提供医疗帮助可不是汽车人的风格……不是吗？尤其是威震天，他的伤不是能靠自我修复就能解决的问题，并且当擎天柱想起自己和一个重伤的TF随意聊天，却当做什么都没有发生过一样，这让他有些不好受。

 

另一方面……这件事会不会牵扯到他？擎天柱有些担心他去卡隆的行程是否被他人提起。当然，他们不可能监视他，擎天柱也没有隐瞒什么重要的秘密……但他已经准备好接受那些反应：怀疑，争执，训斥。但是这些可能性都没有让他感到烦躁不安，让他开始慎重地考虑自己的行为；比如给威震天提供医疗帮助。人们或许会在他开始关心破坏大帝时怀疑他。

 

而……他真的会吗？

 

他真的开始对破坏大帝感到同情了吗？威震天曾经是，该怎么说，替他找想过，但这可能是他借此动摇擎天柱的决心，利用他“尊敬一切生命”的汽车人思想来对付他。他会笨到钻进威震天设下的圈套吗？

 

那避免被利用和丧失基本道德原则的界线又在哪里？

 

但即使撇开医疗援助不谈，威震天开始在越来越频繁地出现在他的思索中。这是不对的，但是擎天柱无能为力，他们对话的片段偶尔会从处理器的深处浮上脑海，破坏大帝的声音讥讽他，提醒着擎天柱曾经在过去的无数个夜晚中听着这些声音过载，使他对自己感到恼怒，羞愧，迷惑。但更糟糕的是——把霸天虎看成单纯的敌人，看成一种擎天柱应该与之战斗的标靶变得越来越困难；他渐渐地把威震天当成一个普通人来看待——或许这才是最可怖的事情，他开始认识到汽车人的敌人就是一些这样的普通人。

 

这让擎天柱开始好奇威震天在战前是个怎样的人，于是在一天晚上他对自己的好奇心作出让步，找来大堆的数据板和写着论文的全系视窗。奇怪的是，没有任何传记和编年史提到这些事：它们都把威震天描述成一个凭着花言巧语获得权力的角斗士，背叛并且杀死了霸天虎的前任领袖萨克巨人。但是擎天柱知道，角斗场是那些打破法律的军品在生命中的最后一站；那威震天有着怎么样的过去？他是怎么成为一个角斗士的，在此之前他做了些什么？

 

如此重大的历史事件但记载的信息却如此之少，这让擎天柱感到奇怪，而他现在正在思考这个问题。

 

……好吧，说不定只是他想太多了。对于威震天太过执着可不是什么好事，说不定他需要一些调剂。

 

关闭了所有文档，领袖起身慢步踱向大门，决定出去散步来整理一下思路。

 

***

 

现在还没有过宵禁的时间，可铁堡的街道上已经空无一人。擎天柱遇到的行人步履匆匆，看都没有看他一眼（和中午形成鲜明对比，那时就像是大半个城市的人口都蜂拥在擎天柱的身边，请求着一张亲笔签名或是一次握手）。路上灯火通明，灯光追逐着铁堡宽阔街道上的暮色，但不知怎的，这个熟悉的地方看起来已经不再友好。

 

擎天柱在军校时期光顾的酒吧和咖啡馆早早歇业，玻璃窗被铁质保险门所覆盖。墙上贴满了海报，上面写着“战争”“通敌”和“霸天虎威胁”等字样。巡逻小队两次路过擎天柱，他们厚重的装甲在不自然的寂静下叮当作响。

 

打破安静的唯一声音就是录像带，巨大屏幕上通常播放的都是些广告，而在商店展示柜台里的小型屏幕——它们是不同的频道，却播放着相同的内容。

 

“我们必须在那些不顾一切想霸占我们生路的霸天虎的魔掌下保卫家园！”

 

“举报所有可疑行动！记住：所有人都可能是间谍，你的邻居，同事，朋友。别让他们蒙骗你！别让长臂的悲剧再次重演！”

 

“所有努力都是为了战争！我们都是伟大的汽车人事业中的一份子。别让它因为你而停止运转！”

 

“举报所有霸天虎行动。别成为这链条中的锈迹！”

 

“我是御天敌，我一言九鼎！”

 

擎天柱情不自禁地打了个冷战，看着又一段录像播放结束。怪不得人们对飞行双子如此敌视，这些人为制造出来的恐惧使他们感到紧张不安。当处在这一片不信任与愤恨之中，飞行双子又会对自己产生什么看法呢？

 

塞伯坦正渐渐地被互相猜忌的浓稠烟雾笼罩起来，但无论多少劝说都不能使得御天敌回心转意。

 

***

 

擎天柱不太清楚他第二天出发前往卡隆时该问些什么问题，这就像是……他必须去做的事情；一种对安心感的追寻。如果救护车在这里，毫无疑问他一定会对此作出评论，而擎天柱也会是第一个同意他的人。不过，虽然这看起来十分疯狂，但年轻的领袖没有任何人可以依靠。飞行双子无法分担他的忧愁，爵士，尽管有着开明的心态和更贴切实际的生活途径，也已经对擎天柱对双子的“教学经验”感到怀疑，而御天敌……还是老样子。

 

他真的不应该停下来思考一会自己的决定，而得故意避之不谈。

 

卡隆上方的天空变得更加明亮，主恒星的光芒在铁甲龙光滑的墙壁上轻轻起舞。监狱长的心情也很好，像是迎接贵宾一样向擎天柱打招呼。

 

“擎天柱领袖，欢迎，欢迎！很高兴再次见到你！希望今天的行程能给你带来更多乐趣。”他使了个眼色，似乎是在开什么玩笑，但擎天柱没有听懂。

 

外面的好天气没有影响到监狱内部的一分一毫，在这里所有东西都没有变化：没有装饰的墙壁，没有差别的灯光，矮小的迷你金刚匆匆忙忙地到处走动。456号监狱也不例外：看起来似乎不论世界发生了怎样的巨变，这里的事物依旧保持着自己固有的节奏。

 

威震天也没有变。

 

“你好啊，擎天柱。”他随意地点了点头，像一名主人热情地给客人让座，而擎天柱突然意识到，他又一次，忘记把椅子带过来了。

 

“你好，威震天。”他咕囔着，感到自己的愚蠢。和别人来一场小对话向来不是他的专长，而和霸天虎首领谈话简直是笑话。事实上，威震天的声音让他想起了那个羞耻的自慰程序，这只让他感到越来越混乱不堪。

 

然而现在，它在他的脑袋中烧成一团，让他想起了那些年轻士官擎天柱在破坏大帝的命令下过载的记忆。

 

“怎么？”

 

擎天柱在听到离自己如此之近的声音是几乎跳了起来，重新集中了注意力。威震天像打量小丑一样盯着他，领袖咳嗽一声，试图掩盖自己的尴尬。

 

“对……我来问你点问题。”

 

“我已经发现了。”出乎擎天柱的预料，威震天的微笑中没有任何恶意——只有平和的讽刺。

 

“对了，好吧。”他停顿了一会集中精神，抬起头凝视着霸天虎的脸，“告诉我，在所有人都被教导要提防飞行变体时，我要怎么样才能让两个飞行变体自由，愉快地生活在世上？”

 

“你没法做到。”

 

“抱歉，再说一遍？”擎天柱皱起眉，但威震天没有收回自己的话。

 

“你没法让两个飞行变体自由地处在汽车人中。你必须教会他们说谎和伪装——没错，擎天柱，让他们学会欺骗。教他们隐藏起自己的身份，像正常的小汽车人一样行动；教他们在短距离内行走而不是飞行，和比自己小的机体说话时耸起肩膀缩起来，忽视辱骂他们的人并且远离他们。他们是士兵，所以会有机会展现他们的……不被社会接受的冲动。”

 

“但是……”擎天柱摇摇头，“不。不，这是错的。他们已经开始问我为什么有人一看见他们就会发出谴责声，我不想让他们知道自己身上有什么是应该被责骂的。他们或许有一些汽车人所没有的特性，但这并不会让他们失去汽车人的资格。”

 

擎天柱不知道自己期望得到什么回答——但绝对不是大笑。他目瞪口呆地站在那儿，看着威震天仰起头大笑，他宽大的灰色装甲轻微地晃动。

 

“噢，擎天柱。”霸天虎轻声发笑，光镜闪烁，“你自称读过历史，是新任司令官的朋友，你真的认为你的同胞会接受任何不属于汽车人的东西？你知道大力金刚的。”威震天的语调变得咄咄逼人，“它难道不就是个很好的例子，展现出汽车人是怎么对待军品的——即使是他们自己创造出来的？”

 

一些阴冷沉重的东西渗进了擎天柱的EM力场。

 

“你想说什么？”他低语道，在反驳否认这些指控——和火种中升起的担忧之间摇摆不定。

 

“还不明显吗？”威震天露出恶意的冷笑，“为了不顾一切地赢得战争，你们汽车人不得不采取极端手段；他们创造了拥有巨大力量的属于自己的军品——大力金刚。但汽车人过于害怕我们的力量，以至于尽其所能保证这些行走军火库不会发生暴动脱离掌控。汽车人限制了它的智慧，这样它就不会质疑下达的命令；汽车人让它们靠特殊编码才能启动，这样它就会依赖于它的导师，导师的话语就是不可违抗的指令；汽车人还将‘牺牲与保护’编进它的程序里。”威震天的脸不可自制地因厌恶而扭曲，平衡手铐在他握紧拳头时发出声响，“这就是你们希望看到的我们的最终下场，汽车人！无法说话，顺从，沦为奴隶——即使如此你们依旧畏惧我们。而这些待遇正等着你们的飞行双子。”他冷静下来，“如果他们不够小心谨慎，那就完了。精英卫队在他们有用时会忍受他们，但别指望他们能得到除了危险武器以外的待遇。”

 

“你怎么突然关心起他们了？”擎天柱询问，专注地观察着威震天的脸，“不管是不是飞行变体，他们是你的敌人。”

 

“因为他们是四百万年以来第一对霸天虎幼生体。”威震天简单地回答，板起脸盯着擎天柱吃惊的表情，“大战后我们从塞伯坦被流放，因此没有任何机会接近魔力神球；你们汽车人尽全力让我们无法触及到火种源，所以自从大战以来从未出生过新的霸天虎；唯一的新成员就是一些背叛者，例如你的朋友黑寡妇，或者一些克隆体，但是他们都有着严重的损伤。所以原谅我如此关心你们的飞行双子。”威震天露出微笑，虽然那并没有多少说服力。“我依然希望，即使你尽了最大的努力，他们也能很快意识到自己在汽车人中没有一席之地。”

 

“我不会让这发生的。”擎天柱挺起脊背，“我不会让他们变成霸天虎。”

 

“恐怕这不是你能够掌握的。”

 

擎天柱咬住嘴唇，试图理清他矛盾的思绪。他不得不承认威震天的话语给他带来了影响，他以前从未想过这回事——那就是他碰见的所有霸天虎都是战争老手，没有了火种源和接近塞伯坦的机会，他们没有办法生育后代。知道自己带领的种族注定要走向毁灭是个无法接受的恐怖重担，并且……他还记得大力金刚在长时间下线后醒来时，它所做的第一件事就是心甘情愿地再次牺牲自己，只为了拯救一队它甚至不知道是谁的汽车人。这是件英雄行为……但擎天柱要的是这种无私奉献吗？他会鼓励这种行为吗？

 

真的需要对一个危险的人做出如此安全考虑吗？

 

威震天把他拽出了深思。

 

“如果你今天问完了，那就到我了。”

 

擎天柱张了张嘴，无意识地想要找出理由来拒绝——但他叹了口气，点点头表示同意。在他提出这个交易时他也捎上了自己的命运。

 

“好吧……来吧。”他做了个手势，突然感到十分疲惫恼怒。他到底为什么要来这里？没有紧急的问题，双子的表现没有变化。安心感？火种源在上，谁会在威震天的陪伴下寻找安心感？

 

“你未来打算怎么办？”

 

擎天柱眨了眨眼。

 

“你在问我……我对未来的打算？”这就像是学校里一些古怪的志愿者日，只不过老师换成了威震天。

 

“我觉得我表达得很清楚。”

 

“我……”擎天柱想说这个问题实在太简单了还是别浪费你好不容易得来的提问机会……但他意识到自己无法回答。“我……不知道？我想为汽车人事业献身，为人民赢得战争并且保护塞伯坦。这就是我的打算，我猜。”

 

“但你在胜利中担任了怎样的角色？你要怎么为汽车人事业献身？”在威震天开口时语调中掺杂着讥讽，但又十分严肃。

 

擎天柱感到烦躁不安，如果他还是个天真的候补军官，他会知道怎么回答：他要成为一名精英卫队的士官并且在战场上带领着自己的小队。但是现在……

 

“我会服从司令官并且尽到我的职责。”他轻声说。

 

“像一名普通的士兵？”威震天挑起眼，“你会遵从御天敌那一时心血来潮的命令然后上战场？”

 

“我并没有选择权。”擎天柱不高兴地看着破坏大帝，“我发誓对他忠诚，并且我认为御天敌不会给我任何机会‘偷走他应得的荣耀’。他几乎无法忍受我在地球的冒险后所得到的奖赏。我猜他会……”擎天柱突然停了下来，意识到他刚才对谁说了些什么。

 

他对着霸天虎的首领抱怨自己的司令官。

 

而威震天不打算让这个机会溜走。

 

“让我帮你算算。”威震天缓慢地咕囔着，“御天敌，在你揽下一切责任后，因为你朋友的死而责怪你，成为了你的上司。他因为你展现出了比他更高的天赋而蔑视你，而你，阻止了我对塞伯坦的征服的人，让他替你做决定？”

 

噢，但是威震天不知道所有事情，一个黏腻恶心的声音在他脑海中响起。他不知道御天敌施加给你的所有羞辱和诋毁嘲笑；他不知道你有多孤独寂寞，不知道你是怎么被转变为一个光亮的标志，一颗镶嵌在御天敌王冠上的宝石，除了象征精神以外毫无用处，而御天敌则用恐惧使塞伯坦近乎窒息。

 

“我不是叛徒。”擎天柱设法开口。

 

“没有背叛了谁——御天敌还是那两个处在你监控下的小飞行者？”

 

擎天柱眨了眨眼睛，没能听懂他的话。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“如果你的司令官命令你消灭他们，你会怎么做？”

 

“我……他不会这么做的。”擎天柱反驳，却连自己也不相信自己。

 

“我快认不出你了，擎天柱。”威震天摇摇头，“为什么你总是害怕做出自己的决定？与我在地球上对战的汽车人从不畏惧取得先机；那个汽车人紧紧握着通天锤，像是在他手里生了根。如果你从地球凯旋归来后玩点花样，你就能成为下一任司令官，而不是御天敌。”

 

擎天柱感到面甲迅速烧了起来，这个……这个该死的霸天虎在说些什么？！羞愧，暴躁，不知如何掩盖自己的尴尬，擎天柱决定转移到另一个话题上。

 

“你在建议我削弱自己的指挥官吗，我的朋友？或许还要杀了御天敌就像你杀了萨克巨人一样？”

 

威震天的光镜变暗。

 

“别挑起你不了解的话题，萨克巨人是自食其果。”威震天环抱双臂，“我想要的就是：下次在你执行一个只能带来麻烦的命令时，停下来想一想：这是你在军校中希望成为的那种英雄吗？”

 

***

 

擎天柱在这次交易结束后就应该离开的。他应该这么做。但是他来这里还有一件事……如果现在就转身离开，就会让他觉得自己是个懦夫。

 

清了清嗓子，擎天柱转向控制台，将监狱的设施从防护力场转变成能量围栏。在他再次面对威震天时，破坏大帝有些好奇地盯着他。

 

“这算什么，擎天柱，想要炫耀一下你掌握了幼生体机闸吗？”

 

“不。”擎天柱勇敢地直视霸天虎的目光，尽管他自我谴责过，但他依旧做出了这个自认为正确的冒险决定。“我给你带了一副修复用纳米机器人。”

 

擎天柱几乎要为自己感到自豪：他成功地让威震天感到惊讶，虽然霸天虎很快就调整好了自己的情绪。

 

“我更喜欢用回答问题来偿还。”他回复，但擎天柱摇了摇头。

 

“这在我们的交易之外，就把这当做我的天真幼稚或者其他什么的证明吧。”

 

“不会让你的处境为难吗？”

 

擎天柱咧嘴笑了笑。

 

“什么时候你开始担心我的安全了，威震天？但不，这不会，除非你向狱卒吹嘘我对你的慷慨大方。”

 

如果威震天表现出怀疑或者展现出幽默感的话他还会再扯些别的，但是火种源在上，霸天虎完美地保持着中立的平和姿态。

 

“拿着。”擎天柱接近栏杆，将注射器放进打开的掌心，“我唯一的要求就是你得现在激活它，在我的监视下。”

 

“我没法激活它。”威震天朝他笑了笑，“我被手铐铐着，忘了吗？现在我可没法动。”

 

该死的！擎天柱无助地看着注射器，但他很快一把抓住它。他不会因为这种小小的挫折而后退的。

 

“好吧。”他严厉地说，“我来做，靠近点给我看你的伤口；这你总能做吧？”

 

显然，这是他今天第二次让威震天感到出乎意料；破坏大帝安静了好一会，沉重地挪动着自己的脚步。擎天柱没有想到的是威震天单膝着地跪在围栏前。这使得他们处在了同一高度，而擎天柱必须得抑制住自己想要逃离的本能；那双红色的光镜近得令人感到不安——尽管他们之间得高度稍微缩小了，但在强壮的霸天虎面前他感到了自己的弱小。

 

擎天柱咬紧牙关，试图忽视尖啸着让他离开的本能。他不愿意记起的回忆浮上心头——关于眼前的这张脸占据了擎天柱那幻想程序中的机器人面部，接着——关于威震天用他自己的锚钩把他绑起来，提到自己跟前。领袖关闭了冷却系统，EM力场紧紧地包裹住自己。现在是他掌握着主导权，用完注射器后他就马上离开。

 

“把双手放在脑后。”擎天柱命令道，目前为止他还没有出过什么“事故”，而他也不相信霸天虎。

 

威震天咧嘴一笑，但遵从了他的命令。肩膀上失去装甲的部分吱呀作响，擎天柱皱起眉头。他对于丢失的装甲和现存部分上的裂痕和凹陷无能为力，但至少他能修好损毁的内部电路。

 

擎天柱鼓足了勇气，双手伸进栏杆的缝隙中，摸到了威震天的胸膛，那块最大的伤口的正上方。他以前的确摸过霸天虎——他必须这么做，为了在战斗中狠狠地击倒他们。现在没有了你死我活的战斗念头，灰色的装甲摸起来十分温暖，再左边一些他能感受到火种跳跃的沉稳脉搏；他的拇指描绘着伤口参差不齐的边缘，在这里一大块厚重的装甲被撕了下来。威震天在他的触碰下抖了抖，这让擎天柱从恍惚中回过神来。对了，修复纳米机器人，他得治好这个，不……随便管这叫什么。

 

“可能会痛。”他警告道，威震天只是冷笑一声。好吧，如果霸天虎想要当条硬汉，那就让他去。为了看得更清楚些他向前微微倾身，手指伸进伤口，描绘着裸露的内部线路。他不是医生，但是急救是每个汽车人士官都要学会的课程，所以他知道自己在找什么：他的指尖伸进乱糟糟的融化节点，被撕开的线路和烧焦的接触点，寻找着差不多没有坏死零件的干净地方。值得钦佩的是，威震天一动也没有动，他表现出的唯一疼痛就是光镜中燃烧着的光芒。

 

擎天柱总算找到了他想要的，他撑开纠缠在一起的线路，从无人清理的零件上擦去附着的污垢，接着打开注射器的保护罩伸进围栏的缝隙中。当注射器的顶端接触到敏感的内部线路时，擎天柱猛地按下按钮——包裹着修复用纳米机器人的凝胶注入了伤口。

 

“好啦。”擎天柱把用完的胶囊放到一边，“没有补丁的话这很难起到什么实质性的作用，但至少这能隔离变形损坏的部分，减少被锈迹感染的风险。”

 

“你倒是很小心。”

 

这听起来有些挖苦，鉴于年轻领袖的手还压在威震天的伤口上，但破坏大帝的语气中没有任何讥讽。伤口上的按压可能很痛……但出于某些原因擎天柱无法挪开自己的手。他的光镜迎上威震天的视线，质疑并检验着他的诚心——接着僵在了原地。年轻的汽车人总喜欢开玩笑说虎子们有多丑——但当擎天柱盯着近在咫尺的威震天，他知道自己无法撒谎奉和霸天虎的丑陋。威震天长得很有吸引力—狭长的光镜，黑色图层下棱角分明的颧骨，而当现在他露出微笑时，擎天柱能看见分开的双唇间露出的尖牙。

 

莫名的冲动使他抬起手，从威震天受伤的胸膛移至脸上犹豫了一会——最终落在了霸天虎的面颊上。好奇心使得擎天柱看着自己的手指慢慢移动，像是其他人在控制他的身体——探索着未知的领域。他伸出手指抚摸着威震天的唇线，停了下来，惊异于预料之外的柔软（谁能想到破坏大帝的嘴唇如此柔软？它们看起来冰冷残酷，就像所吐出的那些命令一样）——但接着威震天的嘴唇蠕动着，湿热的东西舔过擎天柱的指尖。

 

擎天柱感到一阵战栗，但他无法挪开自己的视线——威震天红色的光镜正紧紧盯着他，威严，温和，戏谑。他将嘴长得更开，从未撤下脸上的微笑，舌尖再次轻触擎天柱的手指，这次显得更加强硬，它绕着指尖慢慢打转，缓慢地推进口中。牙齿环绕着手指，轻轻地推弄，比起啃咬更像是一种逗弄。

 

而这让擎天柱想起了他刚才在干什么。

 

他半是啜泣半是喘息地抽噎，像被烫着一般迅速跳离牢房。他的确被烫到了！热量灼烧着他的脸颊和天线，他的火种在胸膛内砰砰直跳，指尖黏湿的触感就像是酸液。威震天正以一贯冷静愉悦的表情看着他，似乎刚才亲吻擎天柱的不是他，而那个吻，并没有落在嘴唇上，但是普神在上，他们依旧算是在亲吻，而他竟然放任自己被……被……

 

无助，惊恐，心烦意乱。擎天柱一拳砸向控制台上的按钮，将能量围栏转回阻隔力场，落荒而逃。


	7. Part II, Chapter 5

第二天起床对擎天柱来说既舒适又尴尬，这是路程中他头一次比霸天虎醒的要早；他感到自己身处一片温暖之中并且睡眠良好，但在威震天怀里醒来的事实让他有些羞愧。

 

噢，螺母也在。但不知为何，自从威震天认可了他的存在后，擎天柱便不再把他当成一个有力的威胁。没有主人的命令，螺母不敢轻举妄动。

 

……没错，听起来不那么愉快。擎天柱扭头看向威震天的脸庞；昏暗的晨光下，擎天柱光镜投射出的蓝色让破坏大帝看起来平和安详。但当他稍稍移动，试图更好地看清时，威震天猛地睁开双眼。

 

破坏大帝的EM力场向他席卷而来，擎天柱倒吸一口气，但巨大的黑色手掌掐住他的脖子，阻断了能量的流动，抽气声很快转变为断断续续的喘息。霸天虎的钳制很快松开，擎天柱摸摸他可怜的管线，盯着威震天。

 

“别吓我。”破坏大帝抱怨着，他的话语中掺杂着一丝歉意，擎天柱觉得这是他得到的唯一道歉。

 

“忘了它。”他低声嘟哝，快速地进行检测确保没有任何损伤。这只能证明所有霸天虎都不可理喻。

 

在威震天的背后，螺母缓慢地醒了过来。显然即使是疯狂的霸天虎从温暖的拥抱回到冰冷的空气中也需要一点时间，或许螺母只是不想放开他的美梦：有机会把他伟大的首领抱在怀里。

 

螺母和威震天摆出戏剧性的姿势，套进三流浪漫小说的图像闪过擎天柱的脑海，他忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。威震天挑起眉毛看着他，但什么也没说。他把擎天柱像某种害虫一样推了出去，鉴于他的姿势这看起来有些好笑。

 

“如果我们下次还得这么睡。”威震天沉重的语气表面他们还会这么做，“你第一个醒过来，就从通讯链接里叫醒我，随意乱动的话我会伤到你。”

 

噢，好笑的是他现在和一个从不与他人一起充电的种族在一起，但另一个问题吸引了擎天柱的主意。

 

“为什么？”他发问，站起身。

 

“什么？”

 

“为什么你要在意会不会伤到我？既然我是你们的囚犯，为什么还需要我？我还记得地球上的时候。”螺母站起身，举起威震天，这让擎天柱不得不后退两步，抬头看着他，“我们不得不联手对抗红蜘蛛和他的克隆体，但你把我当成一面活盾牌，事后又像丢垃圾一样丢到一边！什么改变了你的想法？为什么你带我飞出吸屑虫堆，在螺母到达之后还留着我？”

 

“因为那时候你什么都不是；只是个挡路的汽车人。”威震天冷静地回答，“现在你是个值得尊敬的对手，一个我永远也不会忘记名字的对手……擎天柱。”

 

擎天柱忍不住打了个冷战，但在螺母走过他时擎天柱挺直了脊背，他……不该觉得霸天虎首领把自己当做一个真正的敌人是件惊喜得意的事，这很危险；如果他被带入霸天虎势力范围内，他会被拷打折磨。

 

为什么这看起来像一种荣誉勋章？

 

“不走吗，汽车人？”螺母在空地另一端哼了一声，擎天柱从沉思中回过神来，急忙跟上。

 

***

 

虽然有些不情愿，但是威震天并不抗拒擎天柱提供的热量，所以到了晚上，他毫不犹豫地张开手臂。

 

威震天还发明了一种能让他更舒适的方法：等擎天柱在他腿间坐定后，霸天虎紧紧箍住他的手腕向下压。

 

“嘿！”擎天柱扭动着试图转身直视破坏大帝，“我说了睡觉的时候不会攻击你！”

 

“那你就更加没有理由反抗了，不是吗？”威震天的预调轻柔缓和。

 

擎天柱在他的鼻息下咆哮着，他不想被踢出虎子的怀抱，而且说实话，他还有些受宠若惊（伟大的霸天虎首领认为他具有威胁），但威震天粗暴的动作让他认识到自己有多么无助渺小。他才不是虎子任意呵斥的野生动物！但这就是他此时的感受：像一条弱小的地球犬类，一边对着巨狼吠叫一边惊惧地颤抖着。

 

他试图坐在原地，他试过！但不知为何，在威震天的手公开大胆地抑制他的情况下，入睡变得更加困难。擎天柱的机体开始升温，他开始回想到在监狱里的那几次见面。威震天含着他的手指，吮吸，舔舐，取笑……然后是现在。威震天把这做得像是在保护自己的安全，但是擎天柱太过了解他以至于怀疑他的每个动作。如果威震天又是在取笑他呢？

 

更不要说这是个在黄色电影里十分著名的分镜。邪恶的霸天虎压制着贞洁的汽车人俘虏，抓着受害者的双手高举过头顶，让他们惊慌失措地挣扎着，然后强拆他们……

 

小领袖紧咬下唇；他真的担心自己的脸会在冰冷的环境下冒出白烟，那可就太丢脸了。威震天装甲所提供的热量起初在严寒中让他感到温暖，但现在已经变得有些过分灼热了。擎天柱打开所有风扇，不安地扭动着……

 

接着威震天一口咬在他的天线上。

 

严格意义上这不能算是咬——只是一个警告。尖利的犬牙擦过敏感的尖端，但对于擎天柱而言，这不亚于一股强电流横冲直撞地流经全身，让他全身僵硬，火种在舱内急促地跳动着。当威震天的牙齿咬上天线并低声咆哮时事情变得更加糟糕：

 

“别动。”

 

低沉的声音从威震天的胸腔中传出，带起的震动沿着装甲交接处蔓延开来，直达天线顶端。擎天柱发出微弱的啜泣声，紧握着自己的大腿……停止了扭动。最终，咬在可怜天线上的压力渐渐移开，刺骨的冷风拂过尖端，让它过分敏感地开始阵阵抽痛。

 

擎天柱全身都烧了起来，每一个零件，每一条能量管线都向他传送着因羞耻与一些他拒绝承认的情绪而导致的热量。这让他无法接受，这不应该发生；不允许被发生！更不该出现在他身上！那个该死的声音，都是因为威震天的声音！擎天柱尽他所能紧紧收拢自己的力场，但在这种距离下这只是徒劳无功：威震天毫无疑问已经知道了他的焦躁不安，就像这些负面情绪被打包直接发送给他一样。

 

然而，让擎天柱困惑的时，霸天虎并未对此做出回应。破坏大帝的EM力场泄露出的唯一情绪便是温和的愉悦。虽然有些无力，但这比擎天柱预期中的反应要好得多。

 

事实上，在与霸天虎共同入眠了一段时间后，擎天柱发现了他们身上一些吸引人的特质：他们意外地有着不错的EM力场——特别是威震天。他的力场宽厚有力，当他没有在战场上振臂呐喊或厮杀时，威震天的力场十分稳定——包裹着平和沉着的自信心以及冷静。这有些奇怪，因为汽车人的EM力场总是在不停变化，充斥着灵活善变心情。处在威震天的力场范围内让人感觉格外安心，虽然这听起来挺荒谬，但事实证明的确如此。

 

好吧，当然是在威震天没有咬在擎天柱敏感部件上的时候有这种效果。

 

领袖数到二十，强迫自己紧张的机体慢慢舒缓下来（破坏大帝的力场帮了不少忙）。现在 擎天柱只需要清理一下思绪然后重新入睡；如果威震天想抓着他，那就随他去吧。不习惯和别人一起入眠的是威震天，不是擎天柱。

 

***

 

接下来的几天他们重复着相同的日程：早晨向前行走，夜晚依偎在一起取暖。温度还在持续下降；有时候还会下雪，但他们最大的敌人还是冰霜，凝结起来的冰覆盖在树干表面，新长的嫩芽支撑不住雪的重量纷纷折断，掉在他们的脸上。威震天腿上裸露的零部件由于缺乏热量和能量液循环，它的表面在意外磕碰后开始不断剥落。

 

无人机多次在他们头顶掠过，刚开始擎天柱还担心它们在探测热量讯号，但如果真是那样，森林茂密的枝干会保护他们。

 

走到第十天时周围的地貌开始发生变化，树木依旧又高又粗，但是巨大的石块横卧在树木周围，数量的大小都在不断增大，直到他们走上了岩石地表。根据地图，他们的路线被一道山脉所阻拦，但最棒的是，当他们寻找着能过夜的地方时，螺母挖开一堆乱石，找到了一处被四周树木完美隐藏起来的洞穴。等将威震天安顿下来后，螺母重新走回树林——扛回一块巨大的圆形石块。在他把巨石丢在门口时脚下的土地几乎都在颤抖——擎天柱发现这代表了什么。从他们经过那座古城市遗址以来，他们第一次有了个真正意义上的避难所；一个能让他们避开所有不怀好意的目光的地方，这说明……

 

威震天拿出了发电机。

 

擎天柱勾起嘴角，盯着威震天启动发电机。他的心情迅速好转，即使是和霸天虎共处一室也不能打破它；谁能想到这么一点光和热量就能让他如此高兴？

 

与此同时，威震天重新伸展四肢，每一个零件都叫嚣着：“离我远点！”螺母也移动到离另两个同伴最远的距离，不屑地朝擎天柱的方向喷了口气。领袖咽回一声轻笑；像是他索要一个拥抱的请求会吓坏两个体型庞大的霸天虎一样。不过他不会抱怨的。

 

和往常一样，威震天值第一班，螺母迅速闭起光镜，进入休眠，剩下擎天柱和威震天坐在原地，看着运转的发电机。擎天柱感觉此时有些似曾相识：一个星期之前，他们在相同的环境下谈论着霸天虎的传统和威震天的过去。他们还会做相同的事吗？

 

或许是火种源的旨意让他能为这场该死的战争做些什么。

 

“威震天？”擎天柱不确定地开口，在破坏大帝的红色光镜转向他时有些紧张，“我，嗯……考虑过你说的，关于战争前塞伯坦的话。”

 

“你知道什么了？”威震天懒洋洋地询问。

 

“我的意思是……我们的种族之间有深仇大恨。”

 

“废话。”

 

擎天柱皱起眉。

 

“不，请听我说。我知道我们已经打了那么多年的仗，双方都损失惨重。”我也失去了一位朋友，他想补充，但最终还是忍住了，“听着，我的意思是……战争迟早要结束，你觉得到那时候会发生什么？”

 

威震天靠在墙上，光镜眯成两条红色的直线。

 

“按我的想法，到时候汽车人全部逃离塞伯坦，我们重新掌控母星。如果是你，我猜是霸天虎的灭亡。”

 

擎天柱咬紧牙关。

 

“如果是认真的呢？”

 

“我就是认真的。”擎天柱打了个寒颤，虽然发电机依旧在工作，他还是感到避难所内的温度突然下降了好几度，“在所有汽车人从塞伯坦上灭亡前我是不会罢休的，我肯定你的上司也抱着相同的想法。”

 

擎天柱只能目瞪口呆地盯着破坏大帝，发声器僵硬得无法工作。他曾经一直把这些誓言当成儿戏，为了招募士兵的花言巧语，但当面听着那冷酷的决心和残忍的话语……

 

这太离谱了，简直是疯子！怎么能有人期盼着一整支种族的灭亡？！

 

“为什么？”他的语调听起来有些痛苦，“为什么你指望那种事的发生？”

 

“因为我想活下去。”威震天简单地回答，“因为我想要我的子民活下去，这样我就能继续统治管理他们。你们汽车人，宣称你们的责任是保护他人，不会允许霸天虎自由地生活下去。一山容不下二虎，仅此而已。”

 

“但我们不需要摧毁另一方！”抬高的音量让螺母稍稍移动了一下，擎天柱压低嗓音，“我们可以协商，找到一个和平的解决方式……塞伯坦是我们共同的母星，我敢肯定能……”

 

威震天的轻笑打断了他。

 

“和平？”他咧嘴一笑，露出锋利的犬齿，“我们曾经试着和平相处；没用。不，塞伯坦的确足够大，但只能容得下霸天虎和汽车人其中一方。”

 

或许威震天并不打算让自己的语气显得苦涩，但擎天柱听出来了：积怨已久的古老愤怒。

 

“你真的认为没有任何和解的希望吗？”这听起来有些奇怪，擎天柱也从未想过会有人对此深信不疑。汽车人天生就是创造者，自由时他们最重视的东西。自由甚至是全宇宙所有生物应有的权利！而他的面前坐着威震天，一个国家的首领，摇了摇头。

 

“不，擎天柱，我们是战士；对我们来说和平就意味着死亡。特别是汽车人说的和平。”

 

他的语调里混杂着苍白的疲倦，擎天柱把这当做继续游说的机会。

 

“威震天，和平并不是……你在战前过的那种生活，我们可以谈判，找到折中的提案，方法！和平不等于你得再次带上飞行枷锁。”

 

“如果你真的相信，你可太年轻天真了。”威震天的表情严肃起来，“时间流逝，人心不变，总有相同的理由蛊惑人们：野心，恐惧，贪婪，憎恨。历史总在不断重演，但我发誓不会给它任何机会。”

 

擎天柱握紧拳头。

 

“你总觉得我天真，幼稚，但你知道自己的问题所在吗，威震天？你总是止步于过去。”擎天柱勇敢地直视破坏大帝，第一次下定决心说完想说的话，“你永远无法摆脱你的过去，任由它掌控你的一举一动。你抓住过去，说服你自己你的所作所为都是正确的。你太沉迷于把自己看成一个为自由而战的正义斗士，甚至不去想想其他的可能性！”

 

出乎他的预料，威震天并没有同他争吵。

 

“过去决定了现在的我们。”他柔声开口，“我们无法改变，如果你那么喜欢将目光放长远，为什么你自己不这么做呢？你依旧因抛弃艾丽塔而感到内疚自责，任由你那所谓的‘朋友’骑在你头上胡作非为。他把你出卖给了昆泰沙星人，我打赌他一定十分乐意，因为你偷走了他的荣耀，成为了他至今无法做到的领导者。”

 

擎天柱沉默了一会。

 

“的确……很难克服过去并且重新向前。”擎天柱压低声音，“但我有个问题，威震天。如果你不相信改变，那你为什么总是建议我为自己出头呢？”

 

威震天只是久久地盯着他——直到他露出一个坦率的笑容，摇摇头靠在墙上。

 

“干得好，擎天柱。”那对红色的光镜闪烁着，“看来和睡觉时的斗争一样，我找到了一个在演讲方面旗鼓相当的对手。”

 

他们坐在原地，周围的气氛意外地平静安逸，发电机橘黄色的光芒更加增添了这份舒适感，而擎天柱意识到不知为何……感到放松。这是个小地方，只是在这颗该死行星上一间光秃秃的房子里，周围只有一台发电机还在努力工作……但此时此刻，在这狭小的破楼里，一个汽车人和一个霸天虎正和平相处。

 

“我真希望你是个霸天虎。”威震天突然开口。

 

擎天柱猛地抬起头，惊愕地张开嘴。

 

“什——什么…？为什么？！”

 

破坏大帝直直地盯着他，露出一反常态的忧伤神色。

 

“我老了，擎天柱。并不是说我打算去死，但我清楚死亡的可能性。一颗撞大运的子弹或是一把剑就能要了我的命，你的胜利就是很好的证明，让我忧愁的是没人能够从我手中接过霸天虎。诱击是个优秀的将军，但她无法在政治上周转自如——她也不乐意；震荡波足够忠诚聪明，但他是个独行者，没有能力领导他人；红蜘蛛……一度他让我认为可行，但时间不长。但是你。”威震天摇摇头，“不管他人如何评价，你总是做你认为正确的事，你也有能力让下属爱戴支持你。”他露出微笑，看着一脸尴尬的擎天柱，“别害羞，这是所有伟大领袖都具备的品质。恐惧，强迫和逻辑是有用的筹码，但如果想让人为你赴汤蹈火，你得让他们真心爱戴你。我得承认，当我看见你时我感觉自己瞬间老了一倍——但我也十分愤怒。如果你是个霸天虎而不是汽车人……”他叹了口气，“你会是个得力的二把手——总有一天，成为杰出的继承人。”

 

擎天柱只能呆呆地盯着脚下的石面，他的面颊涨红，火种在胸腔内剧烈跳动。他不知道该如何回应；这没法回答！这简直……

 

这让他想要哭泣。

 

“当然，你随时随地都能叛变。”

 

这个建议让擎天柱再次抬头看向霸天虎，但破坏大帝挂着的微笑告诉他这只不过是个玩笑。尽管是个玩笑话，但也隐藏着威震天的邀请。

 

擎天柱勾起嘴角，尽管这让他看起来有些悲伤。

 

“你知道我不会这么做。”

 

“我知道。”

 

他们再次陷入沉默。


End file.
